A Dauntless Ball
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Tris Prior overhears someone scheming about Four Eaton and decided to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-In honor of Halloween this week, I decided to do a little fic about a Dauntless Ball. I hope you all enjoy!)**_

* * *

Tris Prior was walking towards the copying room when she stopped and heard her boss's daughter Nita Hilker talking with Amber. "Daddy got Four Eaton to come to the Dauntless ball tonight," Nita said.

"That's impressive, he's the most sought after bachelor in all of Chicago," Amber said.

"Four is going to be mine before this night it out," Nita said. Tris had met him at one of the many social functions earlier this year but he had looked right through her.

"But just because he's at the ball doesn't mean he'll pay you any attention," Amber said.

"Oh, yeah?" Nita taunted, "Well, I have a plan. You know how everyone who is invited gets half a bottle rocket? And you know what happens next, now don't you ?"

"Sure," Amber responded suspiciously. "The guy has to find the girl with the other half of his rocket and they dance together, the first and last dances of the night.

"Do you remember Raj? His rocket fit my rocket at last year's ball, and it was so romantic," Nita said.

"Nita, you are such a fool. Of course his rocket fit your rocket. You cheated!"

"It was not cheating," Nita insisted. "I just had to make sure he was all mine all night, that's all."

"But Raj is not coming. He moved to Canada." Amber pointed out innocently.

"Not Raj _,_ you idiot! I'm going to make sure that this year Four Eaton gets the other half of _my_ bottle rocket," Nita clacked wickedly. "So when he comes to the ball, he has no choice. He dances with me, he pays attention to me and he falls in love with _me._ Hook, line and sinker. And if that doesn't work I'm going to put a little something something in his drink and take him back to my hotel room."

"You can't do that," Amber said.

"Watch me," Nita said.

They kept squabbling, as went on her business. She made her copies of the report that Michael Hilker needed. She had worked here at The Bureau, an advertising firm for the last two years. She had always been treated well by everyone here, she worked as personal assistant for Mr. Hilker. Her best friend also worked here, Christina Candor worked as a personal assistant under Max Anderson.

When she finished, she headed back to her desk. On the way, she ran into Christina.

"Tris, her want to go out for drinks this Friday? Uriah got back in town last night," Christina said.

"Uh sure," Tris said.

"Wow, you don't have to sound so excited," Christina said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Tris said.

"Liar. You know I always know when you're lying," Christina said.

Just when Tris was about to tell her what she had overheard, Nita bumped into Tris causing her to drop all her papers. "Watch it little girl," Nita said.

"I'm sorry Nita," Tris said as she bent to start picking up the papers.

"What are you looking at?" Nita asked Christina who was giving her such a look.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Christina said.

"Then get back to work, both of you," Nita said as she took off walking.

"God, I hate her," Christina said as she helped Tris pick up the papers. "I should go slap her."

"It's not worth it, Christina," Tris said as the two women stood up.

"She still needs to be put in her place, her dad spoils her," Christina said.

Tris looked in the direction where Nita went and back at Christina. "What is that look for?" Christina asked.

"Come with me to the break room," Tris said. The two women took off and Tris started to tell Christina on what she had heard.

"That bitch," Christina said. "She's going to cheat to try to get a Four Eaton. And then drug him if she has to."

"Yeah, it's messed up," Tris said.

"We gotta do something," Christina said.

"What can we do?" Tris asked. "Call the cops?"

"No, I got a better idea," Christina said. "Unfortunately I can't go as my parents are here for the next two nights. But you can go."

"Go? Go where?" Tris asked.

"Get ready Cinderella, you're going to the ball," Christina said.

"The Dauntless Ball? Christina I don't have an invitation," Tris said. "It's impossible to get one now."

"Don't worry, me and Uriah can work on that," Christina said.

"Christina, I don't have a dress," Tris said, trying to talk her out of this.

"Uh hello! I have my own department back home," Christina reminded her.

"Can't argue that," Tris said.

"Great!" Christina said.

"But what am I going to do once I'm there?" Tris asked.

"You're going to charm the boxers off Four Eaton," Christina said. "And I know just how you're going to do that and put Nita in her place finally. Now, come on. We got work to do."

A few hours later, Tris was in the backseat of a taxi on her way to the Dauntless Ball. "This is a terrible idea," Tris told herself. "The worst idea ever." She knew this was terrible, so why was she giggling with glee? It was also dishonest, mean-spirited and downright sneaky, but deep down; Tris was positively in love with the idea. Somehow Christina has managed to sneak into Mr. Hilker's office where the rockets were being held for that night's event and managed to find the one that was destined to fit with Four Eaton's.

"I can't do it," she said again, louder this time "I don't know why I ever thought I could."

"Lady, do you need something?" the taxi driver asked.

"What? No, no I'm fine," Tris answered, as she tried to tell herself she could do this, though truthfully she didn't know if she could or not.

Four Eaton was dying a slow and painful death at the Dauntless Ball. Nursing a stiff drink, he made himself a solemn promise never, ever to let himself get talked into attending any function that you had to wear masks. The place was air conditioned, but still too hot for his taste. He was sweating under the damn mask, and he couldn't stand it. Swearing under his breath, he ripped off his black satin Zorro like mask and thrust it into the pocket of his dinner jacket. These people could pretend to be in costume if they wanted to, but not Four Eaton.

How long did he have to hang around for the sake of politeness before he could legitimately make an exit? Surreptitiously, he checked his watch again. _Damn_. He'd only been here twenty minutes. He would have to stay at least an hour. So far he had dodged the bullet of having to endure the company of Nita Hilker, but it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out. She was wearing some concoction of sea green satin, with a sort of mermaid's tail skirt. Her half mask was the same bilious green, with fat green and gold plumes erupting from one side. He could barely look at it without wincing.

Although he'd hoped to get away unscathed, in the end, he hadn't had a choice. She'd forced him to play the game and bring out his own rocket. Reluctantly he'd fished the thing out of his pocket and let her try to match her half to his. Thank God it hadn't fit. He was really sweating it there while she pushed and poked; bound and determined his rocket was going to mate with hers.

"It has to go," she grunted, smashing at the two clearly unmatched rocket halves, until her friend Amber came up and shoved her aside.

"If not yours, how about mine?" Amber tossed in, wedging her own rocket piece into the fray.

Frankly, he was appalled by their behavior. They went practically ballistic when neither of their rocket pieces fit with his, screeching at each other about betrayal and double crosses, until Nita's father, that insufferable old coot, finally intervened and pulled them away.

He suspected there was more to that story than he knew, however, given the depth and volume of Nita's reaction when her rocket couldn't be made to match his. As a betting man, he'd wager she'd tried to cheat at the little bottle rocket game, to make sure she'd get him as her partner, and then somehow been outfoxed. So who'd outfoxed her? And why?

Four wandered away from the dance floor, out through French door and onto a terrace. At least he could breathe out here. Taking a long swallow of his Scotch, he gazed aimlessly out at the city. The faint rustle of silky fabric sounded behind him, and his heart sank. Not Nita again, limping along in her mermaid monstrosity. By God, if she'd trapped him out here, he was going to murder the woman.

But as he turned, his breath caught in his throat. This was not Nita. This was...a vision. She was beautiful, so beautiful that she seemed to shimmer as he gazed at her. It must just have been his imagination playing tricks on him, or the dim, romantic cast to things out here in the moonlight, but she honestly looked as if she'd been dusted with tiny sparkles.

Her hair was long and blonde, full and wavy, slipping down over her shoulders, begging to be touched. Four jammed his free hand into his pocket before it got any ideas. But he couldn't look away from this fairy princess who'd just swept into the Dauntless Ball, completely without warning. She gazed at him from behind a black, cat-eyed mask, her eyes looked grey and her dress was black as night. She had lovely, fair skin, and there was a lot of it showing.

He swallowed with difficulty. His hand shook, sloshing the ice in his glass, and as he set it down before he dropped it completely. Good grief. He'd never re-acted like this to a woman before. It was like being sucker-punched in the gut. He couldn't take his eyes off of her dress. The skirt was full and frothy, like a frothy, like a ballerina's, while the bodice was molded to her rib cage and chest. It looked like lingerie, like the things he'd brought for old girlfriends in fancy French boutiques. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Who are you?" he asked, cursing the rough catch in his voice, as if he hadn't used it in hours.

Wordlessly she smiled. And she held up half a bottle rocket. His pulse sped up as he found his own piece of the rocket, but there was never any doubt in his mind. It would fit. It had to fit. He noticed that her hand trembled as much as his own as they slid the halves of the rocket together. As easily as that, the two pieces became one, and he knew he'd found the woman he'd been waiting for.

"I think this means you're mine." he murmured and then he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh," she whispered. She was worn to a frazzle, and she'd only just arrived. _She_ was the one who was supposed to be doing the bamboozling and bewitching. _She_ was the one who was supposed to be making the moves. She'd envisioned a cat-and-mouse game, a few flirtatious glances, perhaps, and maybe a dance or two in the full light of the ballroom. It was supposed to be just enough to keep him interested and away from Nita for his own good.

Under the onslaught of his rapt gaze, she felt sure he now knew everything from the number of tiny pearls attached to her bodice to the brand of expensive perfume she wore. Since the top of her gown was only a bustier, leaving a great deal of skin exposed, he was getting an eyeful of her measurements, too.

There were only inches separating them now, and she had no choice but to stare into his crystal blue eyes. His eyes were a striking color, and they contrasted sharply with his thick, dark lashes. His hard arms circles her waist, holding her fast. As much as she tried, she couldn't blocked out the feel of his big handsome body all around her. Then again he was so incredibly hot that she wondered if she even want to. The man felt like a furnace. She could hardly breathe!

She manufactured what she hoped was a sultry smile, and then slipped gently from his arms. She had to get far enough away to get some perspective. Fanning her face with her worthless little evening bag, she saw the flicker of warmth in his eyes, and she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Careful to pitch her voice deeper and huskier than usual, she said, "I think we'd better go inside."

"Why?" he murmured. He raised a finger to trace the curve of her jaw, and she shivered before she could stop it. "Why spoil it?"

Getting desperate, Tris searched for a throaty laugh. Didn't enchanting strangers always have throaty laughs? "Don't you want to join the party?"

"I'm perfectly happy with the party we're having right here." He made a move to trap her again, but she saw it coming and side trapped him neatly. Trying to look graceful, she backed farther away, until she was hovering near the French doors.

"Things are moving a little too quickly for me, I don't want to go too fast, Mr. Eaton," she breathed.

"How do you know who I am?"

This time her smile was genuine. "Everyone knows who you are."

"But who are you?"

She had no intention of answering. After all, being a mystery woman was much more intriguing than any regular old person with a name. If she'd come as herself, or even invented a name, Four Eaton would've been interested for about five seconds. He was a mover and a shaker, a financial wizard, who'd played with all the best toys the world had to offer.

"Tell me who you are," he commanded, advancing on her. The hot sparks in his eyes intensified, and he reached out for her. Tris could tell by the resolute set to his chiseled jaw that this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She backed a few steps father away, opening her mouth to say something, _anything_ to hold him off, but before the words were out, the French door behind her burst open, and Nita blasted through.

"The party's inside, Four, honey," Nita cooed, pursing her lips in a coy pout. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm not alone," he returned coldly. His gaze shot straight to Tris.

Nita's head whipped around, taking in her rival for the first time. She peered into the shadows, where Tris was trying to remain calm. The last thing she needed was to sweat under her mask, and dissolve all of her makeup and reveal her true identity.

Nita's eyes narrowed, and Tris stiffened, but there was no subsequent spark of recognition.

"Who is she?" Nita growled.

"Why, Nita, you invited me. Don't you recognize me?" she whispered, making her words deep and slow and very torchy.

Nita ignored her, squeezing up closer to Four and grabbing his lapels. "Listen, Four," she said in a rush. "Whoever she is, it doesn't matter, because _you and I_ were fated to be together tonight. What do you say we try our rockets together again? We wouldn't want to waste-" she pressed one green-shadowed lid down in a meaningful wink, lowering her voice to a breathy whisper "what could be a night you'll never forget.

Detaching her fingers from his jacket, he said plainly," Sorry Nita, but my rocket's already been claimed."

And then he held up his half of the puzzle, turning to Tris. Once again, she picked up her cue. She slid her piece right up next to his. A perfect fit.

Nit's face flushed as scarlet as her hair. "But how?" she sputtered. "Somebody cheated!"

Four offered Tris his arm, indicating that she was the one he'd be spending his evening with. Together they slipped past Nita and swept back into the ballroom.

Tris couldn't resist a small satisfied smile. Imagine Tris Prior, sailing along on the arm of the high and mighty Prince of Takeovers, while Nita sputtered and moaned behind them. Who would ever have imagined that?

Four had never been a man who scrutinized his own emotions. Hell, he'd never thought he had any. But he did have instincts. And right now, every instinct he had told him _this_ was the woman for him.

"Excuse me," she whispered, in that same husky voice that sent a trail of electric shocks down his spine. "I'm feeling somewhat...parched."

He loved the way her pretty red lips pursed so delicately when she spoke. He found himself staring at her mouth, as awkward as a schoolboy, wondering what she'd do if he kissed her, hard and deep, the way he was dying to. Quickly he looked into her eyes instead. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," she murmured. "A glass of champagne."

"My pleasure." And then, before he could stop himself, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into her palm. She trembled, and he loved the feeling that his slightest touch seemed to undo her. "Don't go away," he told her, and she smiled her assent.

As he backed away, reluctant to leave, he kept his gaze fixed on her. She was glancing lightly around the room, watching the other dancers, but not talking to anyone, anyone he might have been able to interrogate to find out who she was, or what this was all about.

Even separated from him by ten feet, and then twenty, she was still sending out some sort of siren's call, daring him to run back and grab her, to kiss her senseless, until he had satisfied the maddening, gut-deep ache he'd been feeling every since he'd laid eyes on her. If he didn't know better, he might have suspected this was love at first sight.

"Outrageous," he muttered under his breath. Love at first sight was for idiots, for poets and actors and other deluded types like that. Anybody who knew him would've laughed at the idea that Wall Street's most ruthless raider could fall prey to that kind of nonsense.

"Have you danced with my little girl yet?" Michael Hilker asked as he came up to Four.

"I've found my time being occupied," Four answered. "You wouldn't happen to know who that is, would you Michael?"

"You better believe I know every single soul invited to my parties," Michael declared, preening with his big-shot status. "Which girl you talking about?"

"The one in black, over there, by the pillar," Four answered.

Michael looked her over for a minute, squinted, cocked his head and then squinted again. "Skinny little thing. No, I don't believe I've ever seen her before. Must be a party-crasher. I'll have her thrown out of here in two shakes."

"Leave her alone," Four returned dangerously.

Michael shook his head. "I don't believe in entertaining any uninvited little tramps who show up at my door."

Four's hands closed into fists, and he had to work hard to keep himself from going for the other man's throat. "She had an invitation," he said coldly. "And she had the other half of my rocket."

Why he felt the need to jump to her defense, to punch Michael in the gut for even thinking of sending her away, was beyond him, but standing there, allowing him to call her a 'tramp', annoyed the hell out of him. For some reason, this lady's particular combination of delicate beauty and ethereal charm was bringing out the Sir Galahad side of him. Who'd ever have guessed? Not only did he have a heart, but when it came to maligned mystery women, he had a major clink in his armor.

"Maybe she's somebody's niece or out-of-town relative," Michael said. "Maybe she's somebody my girl knows, a sorority sister or something, who got herself a nose job and a little of that liposuction stuff. Those girls do that, you know. But she's nobody I recognize, I'll tell you that."

"Too bad." But he wasn't daunted. Before this night was over, Four swore he'd know the name of his mystery woman. Four made his way back to where his lady stood.

"Dance with me?" Four said. He made it sound like a demand not a question. Before she knew it she was in his arms on the dance floor.

She was waltzing. She didn't know how to waltz, but it didn't seem to matter. Whirling along in his strong arms, she felt as if she could have given Ginger Rogers a run for her money. She wasn't wobbling on her high heels, she hadn't broken so much as a nail. The mighty Prince of Takeovers himself was completely fooled by her crazy masquerade.

Wrapped in each other's arms, they'd been dancing for hours, just swaying to the music under the glittering light from one intricate chandelier and a few well placed candelabras. Four's fingers were gently entwined in her hair, barely brushing the soft, sensitive skin on the back of her neck. All she could think of was that skin under his hand. All she could do was press closer, breathe deeper, give herself up to the music and the night and the man.

Their steps were so closely interlocked now that it was impossible to move without grazing his hard thighs. He pulled her into a turn, and her skirt swirled around her in a cloud of taffeta. The hand at her back urged her nearer, drawing her so close that his body imprinted itself on hers. She could feel the warm, hard length of him, top to bottom.

She could feel his heartbeat, as erratic as her own, and smell the fragrance of her own perfume, mixed tantalizingly with Four's scent. He smelled like the forest after a fresh rain. When his fingers traced the back, dancing over her bare skin, she let out a little moan before she could stop herself.

"Don't do this to me," he said huskily, bending to skim his lips over the pulse point behind her ear.

"Who's doing what to whom?" she asked in a shaky voice, molding herself to him as his hot, hungry mouth etched a trail of fire down the slope of her shoulder. His mouth felt wonderful. She felt like ice cream, left out in the full summer sun, until it was one oozy, stick puddle.

"Please," she whispered, but she didn't know if she was begging him to go on, or begging him to stop.

Mischief and desire flamed in his clear blue eyes. He leaned in, close enough to puff his hot breath against her cheek. "Your voice...It does something to me. It tempts me. It makes me want things I shouldn't have. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Did she ever. His gaze, his hands, the single fact of his existence did all that to her and more. Unwilling to lose herself completely in the spell, she squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn't meant to drive him crazy. Or maybe she had. Even her voice had gone haywire. She couldn't seem to make it come out any other way anymore.

"Four," she began. "I didn't mean..I didn't know.." She stopped awkwardly, trying to figure out what she wanted. She felt hot color rush to her cheeks. "Four, we can't do this. Not here."

"I don't care anymore," he returned roughly. And before she could protest, he turned and walked them back outside onto the balcony.

"Wait," she tried to say, but he cut off her words, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her with a mix of arrogance and passion she had no hope of denying.

It wasn't fair. He tasted like Scotch. He tasted like something so wild and sexy that it was against the law. He tasted unique, like Four himself, equal parts devastating charm and incredible nerve. His mouth was hot and wet, demanding more from her than it was safe to give. But she found her arms twisting themselves around his neck, pulling his mouth closer and deeper, and she found herself lifting into the kiss, asking for more.

He tore himself away, breathing heavily, brushing kisses along the line of her chin, nibbling her ear, mumbling soft words she couldn't quite catch. They were both a little shaky, more than a little out of control, and before she knew it, her cat-eyed mask had tipped to one side. Hastily she yanked it back into place over her eyes, petrified that he would see the real her and dump her out of his arms in shock.

Opening her eyes, she saw stars framing his dark head, twinkling about them in the black night. The air itself seemed heavier, steamier, pushing her into his embrace. Was she fainting? Was she dreaming?

"Only a few more minutes till midnight," he reminded her. He nipped her earlobe between his even white teeth. "You'll have to take it off then, mystery lady."

"T-take it off?"

"Mmm-hmm." His lips curved in a rakish grin that took her breath away. "And if you don't, I'll take it off for you."

She had been such an idiot. She should have left long before this, while she still had a chance to make an easy getaway, before she was trapped on the veranda in the damn man's arms. But now his arms held her fast. He closed in to launch another sensual assault, brushing the edge of the mask with his lips, whispering, "Why don't you take it off now?"

But she was saved from answering, saved by a sudden blitz of firecrackers. Over their heads, a shower of brilliant red sparks lit up the sky. It was followed by a tremendous, earth-shattering boom, and they both flinched, startled by the unexpected noise.

All of a sudden a whole bunch of people had crowded out onto the balcony to get a better view, jostling her and Four. A man in the crowd shouted, "Hey, it's midnight! Take off your mask and kiss me quick, somebody!"

Four just stood there, staring at her expectantly, a half smile playing over his narrow lips. Tris knew her moment of crisis was at hand. She raised a hand, fingering the beaded curve over her cheek. If she revealed who she was, what would he do?

In her heart, she was still plain Tris Prior. Inside she was still the gawky girl who was always on the outside looking in when it came to being special or beautiful or desirable. She felt that if he saw the real woman under the mask, this romantic interlude would come to a screeching halt. There would be no more gentle kisses, no more smoky glances, just plain old horror on Four's face when he realized whom he'd been romancing.

Her pulse pounding, her heart breaking, Tris raised her chin. This princess wasn't going to let her prince see her turn back into a pumpkin. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I just can't"

And before he could stop her, she wrenched away from his arms. Surprised was on her side. By the time he realized what she meant to do, she was already halfway across the ballroom.

"Wait!" he called out after her. She could hear the frustration and anger in his voice. "Wait, damnit! I don't even know your name."

But Tris kept going. He didn't know her name, and that was exactly the way she wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav. Also ty to Bekki for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

Four made his way through the maze of people on the terrace, when he finally entered the ballroom, he made a quick sweep with his eyes of the room, trying to find his mysterious lady. Seeing a server he quickly went up to him.

"Have you seen a gorgeous lady in black tonight come through here recently?" Four asked.

"There have been many a lady in black tonight, but there was a blonde who came through a few seconds ago. She headed towards the elevators," the server said as Four quickly thanked him and headed off in search of his masked lady, hoping she had not escaped from him tonight.

Tris felt like an escaped convict, with the bloodhounds hot on her trail. All she needed were a few spotlights and screaming sirens, and maybe a big, ugly guy with a gun.

Stop or I'll shoot!

It was nonsense, of course, but this frantic flight out of the hotel was playing havoc with her nerves. Tris stopped for a breather in a nearby park, pulling off her mask and her high heels in the shadow of a tall oak tree. She peered cautiously around the tree. Was Four following her? With only a few stars and a shadowy moon to guide her and the occasional showers of sparks from the firecrackers, it was hard to tell.

But she thought she saw something moving. Damn the man. Why couldn't he just give up and let her escape into the night, with her dignity intact? As she recalled the fairy tale, Prince Charming was supposed to stand there, clutching the shoe desperately. He wasn't supposed to come after her!

She had to get out of here and call a taxi to get home. She hadn't wanted to wait at the entrance of the hotel in case Four was following her. She started around the park, coming towards another exit. She made a quick call for a taxi, and put her shoes back on. She had just finished the call when she heard footsteps coming up behind her, she did the only thing she could do and put her mask back on.

"There you are," Four said as he finally came up to her. "Why did you run from me?"

"I need to tell you-" Before she had a chance to say another word, he framed her face in his hands and fastened his mouth over hers. He was so hungry to taste her, to fill his emptiness with as much of her as he could get. He heard the greedy little noise she made at the same time her arms wound around his neck, and he knew she was as eager as he was for this kiss.

Harder he pressed, and deepened he delved, loosing his bruised ego and his anger, at her leaving him, finding only their combined passion, their combined heat. Her mouth was wet and welcoming under his, and her little hands felt positively sinful rubbing against his neck, ruffling the edges of his hair. He'd never kissed anyone like this, like this mingling of minds and bodies and souls, and he wasn't sure he could handle ever doing it again. Kissing was something that many took for granted, for him it was an intimate act.

Taking a breath, he found himself smiling like a crazy man, or maybe just a drunken one. "I don't know why you ran, but I'm definitely not letting you go this time."

And then he found her mouth again, selfishly, as if marking his territory.

"Wait, wait," she cried, but he kissed the corners of her lips and the fine line of her chin, nuzzling her neck as she went limp in his arms. "Please," she whispered, "I have to explain."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter." He felt reckless, giddy. He'd found her! He wasn't sure if he would ever see her again, and his emotions were all over the place. Relief, anger, happiness. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"No, it's not. "He could tell she was reluctant. She pushed back, away from his embrace, and then made a point of fussing with her mask, making sure it hadn't fallen out of place. "I-I have to talk to you..."

He slipped a hand to her waist, trying to persuade her to come back a little closer. "We're talking, aren't we?"

"No," she said plainly. She held him at arms length. "You're kissing me, and I'm forgetting all my good intentions."

But she smiled as she said it. Had he ever seen her smile? It was breathtaking, offering that peculiar mix of innocent and siren that drove him wild. Her smile, her words, her intonation.

"And you have a problem with me kissing you?" Four asked.

"No. I mean yes. I mean," Tris stammered out.

"So you don't have a problem with me kissing you then?" Four said with a smile on his face.

"I can't concentrate when you look at me like that," Tris said.

"Like what? Describe how I look at you," Four dared.

"Like, like you-" Tris couldn't finish her words.

"Like I want to kiss you senseless? Like I want to pick you up in my arms and press you against the wall behind you?" Four asked as he walked to her, making her walk back until she was pressed against said wall.

"You don't understand," Tris said as he was in her space.

"I don't need or want to. I just know I want to be in your presence as much as I can be," Four said.

"This is crazy," Tris said.

"I don't question it, I just know I want to follow it," Four said as he nuzzled their noses together, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Tell me your name."

Tris was about to say her name, she was so entranced by him, had been since the first time she had met him. Tonight just intensified that. "Bertha, my name is Bertha," Tris blurted out.

"Is that so? Then why do I think that it's not your real name?" Four asked, not believing her for a second.

"Maybe you should learn to have more faith in people then," Tris said defiantly.

"Okay. Well, 'Bertha' why don't you share your face with me then?" Four asked her.

"Don't you enjoy the excitement, not knowing who is behind the mask?" Tris asked, trying to sound confident.

"Oh, yes I am. But I also would like to be able to look down into the face of the woman I have become enchanted with instantly. You've thrown me off my game, something I swore would never happen to me again," Four said as he lowered his head and let his lip caress her, lightly at first, then the kiss developed into a full blown kiss. Tris was so distracted by his kiss, she didn't feel his hands on the back of her head, until he was untying her mask. She made a grab to try to stop it from falling, but Four grabbed her hands and let it fall.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Four asked as he looked down at the face of the woman who had captivated him all night, had him chasing after her. She was completely stunning, her fair skin was perfect for her, against her blonde hair. Her eyes were a shade of gray, that he was easily getting lost in. Her lips were splendid for her face, sultry, that were just begging for his lips to be on hers again. He couldn't resist another second, and leaned down and captured them once again.

"Why, why did you do that?" Tris asked as she pulled away from him. The mask had fallen on the floor, and Tris let it stay there. One thing she began to realize was that he had not recognized her!

"Because I wanted to see who I was beginning to be smitten with," Four admitted as he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, letting their bodies touch barely as he inhaled her scent.

"You can't be, you don't even know me," Tris said, even as her heart was screaming at her that she was already smitten with him. Her head was another matter entirely.

"Then give me a chance, milady. That's all I ask. I promise I don't bite, unless you wish me to," Four said jokingly, trying to ease whatever fears she may have about him. When she remained quiet still, he tried another tactic.

"So want to tell me how our rockets matched?" Four asked as she turned around to look at him, he knew then she had done something to make sure they would. But why?

"Fate?" Tris asked.

"I think it is more than that. You talked to me earlier about trust. Why not trust me now?" Four asked as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, her back was touching his chest. "Tell me what really happened."

"Nita needed to be stopped, she was planning something awful for you," Tris said.

"I thought she might have something to do with that. So let me guess, she tried to match her rocket with mine and you switched them. Am I close?" Four asked.

"Are you a cop?" Tris asked.

"No, just someone who relies on their instincts," Four said as he gently turned her around to face him.

"Well, maybe if the corporate world doesn't work out for you, you should try law enforcement," Tris said.

"You never did answer me. But what I want to know is why?" Four asked as he put a hand under her chin to make her look up at him.

"Nita was determined to make sure you danced with her, she thought you would fall for her spending that time with her tonight. And if that didn't work out, she was going to put something in your drink," Tris said.

"She was going to roofie me?" Four asked.

Tris nodded.

"Well, looks like you're my hero," Four said. Tris looked away from him, hoping the taxi would hurry up.

"Ah, well her plan seemed to have backfired didn't it?" Four asked.

"What do you mean?" Tris asked.

"Because, I'm in the process of falling for someone else, someone I just met," Four admitted to her and to himself. It was crazy even to himself, but there was something about this woman that he felt something he had never felt before. And it had only taken a few minutes to do so.

"You are?" Tris said, shocked at his words.

"Yes. So why were you so determined to spend time with me tonight?" Four asked.

"Because of Nita," Tris said.

"I think it was more than that, you easily could have made sure my rocket matched someone else's. So why me, milady?" Four asked.

"I told you, because of Nita," Tris said.

"I think you wanted to meet me tonight," Four said as he moved up even closer to her.

"That's," Tris was saying when Four started to speak again.

"And I for one am very glad that you did," Four said as he lowered his lips down on hers. The kiss started off initially as gentle, then it started to build as Four was encouraged with Tris placing her hands on his shoulders. Tris admitted to herself how the attraction had been there from the very beginning between them tonight as Four gently nibbled at her lips and outlined them with his tongue. Tris opened her mouth, encouraging him even further. Four slowly let his tongue enter her mouth, to match with hers, as she felt his hands on the side of her hips, bringing their bodies into direct contact with one another. Four pressed his lower body to hers, letting him feel exactly what she was doing to him, how his body was responding to hers.

Tris felt the hardness pressing up against her, she was partially surprised of his reaction and somewhat pleased he was turned on by her. She could feel herself being turned on by this. She grabbed at his shoulders, to hold on to him because she felt like her legs would go out on her. She wanted more, more of him.

"Tell me your name," Four whispered against her mouth.

"It's Tr..." Tris started to say when she realized what she was doing. She pulled back and looked at him, seeing his eyes full of desire and want for her. She knew she had to get out of here, now! "I have to go, I'm sorry." She took off running out of the park and into the night. Four made a grab for her but only caught air in the process. He made a dash after her, saw a taxi stop near her and watched as she quickly opened the door.

"Wait! Don't go!" Four called out after her, he saw her pause in the process of getting in the door. She turned and looked at him, giving him hope she had changed her mind, when she got into the car and the taxi took off, leaving Four standing there where only moments ago she was. He was completely frustrated and paced the ground, his eyes caught a sparkle on the ground and he leaned down and picked it up. It was a bracelet, Four walked over to where there was more light and he turned it over. He saw an inscription on a small heart, To Beatrice, with love, Robert.

"Beatrice," Four whispered out. He had her name now, Beatice, her name was Beatrice. But who was Robert? He didn't know, but he knew he had to find her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav. You guys are so great. And to Bekki for beta reading this. I had a few messages about why Tris is running from Four. There's a reason and it's hinted at here, slightly. I promise it will be explained more later on. And I also am trying to work on Permanent Lock, I ran into major writer's block with it and finally am about halfway through the next chapter. So maybe by the weekend I'll have another update on that one.)**_

The next morning, Tris arrived at a local cafe to have some lunch with Christina. She could not believe what had happened last night. She had not just danced, but kissed Four Eaton. Not just once either, and she had been so scared of the things he had made her feel, that she had run from him rather than face him. He had made her feel things for the first time in a long time. Since Robert. Another reminder from last night, she had lost her bracelet that Robert had given to her on her twenty first birthday. She had went back to the hotel and retraced her steps, but there was so sign of it.

"Tris," Christina said as she walked up to her. "I've been waiting all morning for all the details so spill it." They sat down and ordered some sandwiches and coffee.

"I did as you said and found Four Eaton, he had been harassed by Nita. I walked up to him and held out my rocket which he matched. Then I told him that he was mine," Tris said as she put her hands on her face, still blushing over that.

"Good girl, then what happened?" Christina asked.

Tris moved her hands from her face and said, "Then Nita found us and Four dismissed him. We talked a little bit, danced, then he kissed me."

Christina's jaw dropped. "You kissed Four Eaton?"

Tris looked around as others around them turned to them, "Christina, keep it down."

"So what was it like? Was he a good kisser? Did he put his tongue in your mouth?" Christina asked excitedly.

"Christina!" Tris said.

"Tell me. I need details," Christina said as the waitress came over with their orders.

"Yes, he kissed me," Tris admitted, smiling as she remembered it.

"He's a good kisser isn't he?" Christina asked. They started to eat their food, enjoying the flavors.

"Yes, he is," Tris said.

"Then what happened?" Christina asked.

"I had to get out of there. I did what I set out to do, and stopped Nita from her plan," Tris said.

"Tell me he followed you," Christina said.

"He did, he demanded to know what my name was. I told him it was Bertha," Tris said.

"You what? Tris, why didn't you tell him who you were?" Christina asked.

"I'm just a nobody. I'm not a model or have a knock out figure and he's-" Tris said.

"Stop right there. First you are not a nobody, you're a kind, smart and generous person. You have a great figure, you're just not showing it off but with how you were raised it's expected." Christina said. Tris' parents were very strict, living a simple life. Tris often wore plain clothes, mainly black or gray and kept her hair up in a tight bun.

"Plus if he wasn't interested in you, he wouldn't have chased after you," Christina added.

"It doesn't matter, I got away before he found out who I truly was," Tris said.

"He didn't see your face?" Christina asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything," Tris said. "I ran off and got in a taxi."

"Tris you should go see him at Eaton Enterprises and tell him that it was you he kissed," Christina encouraged her.

"It was just a one time meeting. I'm sure I'm never going to see him again," Tris said.

"Tris, don't give up on something special. You obviously are attracted to one another, that's a huge plus. Go and tell him the truth. Tell him it was you who he wanted to bring back to his bed and bang," Christina said as she happened to look and saw Four Eaton walk into the cafe. She smiled devilishly as she knocked Tris' phone onto the floor.

Tris looked at her before she bent down to pick it up, as she did so another hand was there to pick it up before she could do so.

"Thank you, I-" Tris stopped as she saw who it was.

"Do I know you?"" Four said as he handed her the phone.

"Excuse me?" Tris asked, there was no way he could recognize her! She had her hair in a the familiar bun and was wearing her plain, boring clothes.

"I know you. Don't I?" Four asked as he looked between the two women.

"I don't recall ever meeting you," Tris said as Christina cleared her throat. Tris gave her a death glare.

"I know we have met before," Four said as he tried to rack his brain on where he had seen her before.

Tris knew she had to say something before he recognized her. "Oh yes, now I remember. You were at a charity event this Spring for the youth of the city."

"Right. And your name is?" Four asked.

Tris was about to give out her name when she was afraid he would put two and two together. "I'm Natalie, and you are?" She used her mother's name suddenly.

"Four Eaton," Four said.

Tris cursed that he couldn't seem to stop looking at her. Surely he couldn't, wouldn't figure out it was her from last night? Hell, he probably went back to the event and went home with another woman.

"I'm Christina Candor," Christina said as she saw the chemistry off the charts between these two. "I work for Max Anderson, along with Tr-Natalie here who works for Michael Hilker."

Tris shut her eyes as she inwardly cursed at her friend for telling Four where she worked. Why couldn't Christina keep her mouth shut for once? Just once?

"Is that so? I've done business with both men," Four said, shaking hands with Christina.

"I've heard your name mentioned a time or two," Christina said as she looked at Tris and gave her a look as if to tell him who she was.

"I can imagine. Were either of you two women at the Dauntless Ball last night by any chance?" Four asked.

"No! No I wasn't there," Tris answer a little too quickly. Her response caused his gaze to get back on her, she quickly shifted her head to stop looking at his intense eyes. Eyes that she dreamed about last night.

"You're sure?" Four asked.

"Positive. Trust me, I'm very boring. I stayed in and watched Downtown Abby last night," Tris answered.

"I see. And you?" Four asked Christina, but kept his eyes on Tris.

"My parents are in town, so we had dinner together," Christina said. "Why?"

"I'm looking for someone. Maybe one of you two know her, her name is Beatrice. She's blonde, about five foot, five. She has porcelain skin, and gray eyes that you can get lost in." Four said while looking at Tris, when he tilted his head at her as if to study her, she lowered her gaze from his.

"Hmm, doesn't sound familiar," Christina said as she looked at Tris, who looked up and glared back at her silently.

"And you?" Four asked.

"No, never met anyone like that," Tris said. How did he know what her name was?

"I know it's a long shot, but if either of you two remember someone like that, please give me a call. If you hear any gossip at your jobs about this mystery woman. My personal cell number is on the back," Four said as he handed them both one of his business cards.

"Why are you looking for her anyways?" Tris asked.

"I have something of hers, and I would like to return it to her in person," Four said as he took one more look at Tris before leaving them to head to the counter of the cafe.

Both women watched as he walked off, both were watching his butt as well. "He has a nice ass for sure." Christina said.

"Christina!" Tris said. "What am I going to do?"

"Tris, he's not going to stop looking for you," Christina said. "I've heard Max talk enough about Four Eaton to know, that when he wants something, he gets it."

"I know. I didn't plan on it going that far, I just wanted to stop Nita for once," Tris said.

"What does he have of yours?" Christina asked.

"He must have my bracelet. Robert's bracelet," Tris said, relieved it was not completely gone, but also scared now on how she would get it back.

"Tris, you can't keep living in the past. Robert would not want you to hold on to him like this," Christina said.

"I know, but I'm not that person I became with Robert," Tris said as she remembered the smiling, happy young man she had loved with her whole being. They had been so happy together, full of love and laughter. Their future seemed so bright, until...

"Yes, you are that person. She's still there, she kissed Four Eaton," Christina said.

"Christina," Tris groaned.

"Besides, with Four you might can have a good future. The man is really interested in you," Christina said.

"That's where you're wrong Christina, he's interested in the woman he met last night. That's not me," Tris said.

"That woman was the woman you used to be, before Robert's death. You used to get all decked out and such for him. You can again," Christina said.

"I don't know, Christina," Tris said as she watched Four walk out with his coffee.

"Tris, answer me this. Did you enjoy spending time with Four last night?" Christina asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Tris said with a smile. He had a cute butt, that's for sure.

"Then give him a chance to know you, Tris. Don't let anything hold you back, don't throw away this chance with him." Christina encouraged her friend. They finished their meal and after paying walked back to their work. When they arrived at Tris' floor, Tris walked out of the elevator and turned to look at Christina.

"Call him, and then call me later," Christina said.

Tris just nodded and walked to her desk, she sat down and opened her purse, pulling out the card Four had given her. She took out her cell phone, blocking the number and dialed his work phone number before she lost her courage.

"Eaton Enterprises, how may I direct your call?" a woman asked.

"I need to speak with Four Eaton please," Tris said.

"I'll direct you to his assistant," she said.

"This is Shawna, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak with Four Eaton," Tris said.

"May I ask what it concerns?" she asked.

"Please, its very important," Tris said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't put you through until I know," she said.

"It's about the ball last night, he.." Tris was cut off by the woman.

"Are you the one he's looking for?" she asked.

"Yes, please just put me through real quick," Tris said. A few seconds later, the phone was ringing.

"Four Eaton," Four answered the phone call.

Tris couldn't speak, she was frozen after hearing his voice again.

"Hello?" Four said.

"Is anybody there?" Four tried once more. "Beatrice, is that you?"

"Do you have my bracelet?" Tris asked trying to disguise her voice.

"Yes. I'm glad you called," Four said. "How did you find get my number?"

"I googled it online," Tris said.

"Why did you run away from me?" Four asked.

"My bracelet," Tris said.

"Beatrice, that's a beautiful name by the way. I would like to meet you today, are you free?" Four asked. He was thrilled she had called him, he had been asking around to anyone who was at the party last night about her, but no one knew who she was. He had been around a few popular businesses that he knew some of the owners, one was that cafe owned by his friend Lincoln, where he had ran into those two women who worked for Hilker.

"You can just leave it at the Langham hotel and I can pick it up at the front desk, Tris said.

"Tris, don't run from me again. There is something between us, I felt it, you felt it. Take a chance with me beautiful." Four said. He didn't want to loose her again. Not when he had been looking for her since last night, he had went to the hotel and asked about her, given out many of his cards in an attempt to find her.

"That woman you met last night, I'm not like that all the time," Tris admitted.

"I sensed that. I could tell even as sensual as you were I could also see the vulnerability in your eyes," Four said. "Meet me today, please." This is the closest he had every come to begging a female, any other time they would beg to spend time with him.

"I can't today," Tris said.

"Then tomorrow, let me take you to dinner tomorrow. We can talk, I'll give you your bracelet back and if after the evening is over, that you don't wish to explore this between us. Then I'll honor your wishes," Four offered. No way was he just going let her walk away. When she didn't say no immediately, Four knew he had her.

"Alright, I guess dinner can't hurt," Tris said.

"Give me your address and I'll pick you up," Four said.

"I'll meet you at the Langham tomorrow, say at six?" Tris asked.

"I'll be there. Thank you, Beatrice, for calling me," Four said as Tris ended the phone call. Once he was off the phone, he went to his assistant and told her to get him the number that just called him. He was disappointed that the number had been private. He called his IT department and asked them about finding out the number. He wanted to know all that he could about this woman. He pulled out the bracelet he had in his pocket. He thumbed the small heart with the inscription. Was this Robert still in her life? If he was then the man would have a battle because he wasn't going to just give Beatrice up like that. Four wasn't one to intrude on another man's woman, but Beatrice wouldn't have kissed him back like she had if she was in a healthy relationship.

"What am I doing?" She tried to tell herself, she was just meeting him to get her bracelet back, but in her heart she knew she was looking forward to spending time with him again. She would have to go home, and go through her closet to find something to wear for dinner with Four tomorrow. As she drove that afternoon, she couldn't help the butterflies that started to form inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N-Special ty to Bekki for beta reading this. Also ty to those who read, review, follow, fav this. So why does Tris run from Four? A little gets revealed.)

* * *

The next day Tris was a bundle of nerves as she got ready for her dinner date with Four, she just wanted to get her bracelet back and go home. Whatever this thing that was happening between Four and her would never go anywhere she felt sure of it. How could it? Yet here she was going to meet up with him, as she got ready she made sure to put on plenty of makeup to help disguise herself from him recognizing her hopefully. She had been so afraid the other day that he had recognized her in the restaurant with Christina. But luckily she had been dressed in her 'boring' clothes. She wore a pair of black skinny pants, with a white blazer that had a black stripe in it, and a pair of black pumps to finish the look. She curled her hair and left it in flowing down pass her shoulders. Looking over at herself in the mirror she quickly grabbed her clutch and headed out before she lost her nerve.

Four arrived at the hotel twenty minutes before they were to meet he wanted to be there early in case she was one that liked being early. He was taking no chances in meeting her again. He booked them a table at a nearby restaurant and took a seat at the bar, thinking how a few short days ago how they had spent some time at this hotel and could not help the smirk that appeared on his face. He took a sip of his whiskey and looked for her. One of his hands went into his pocket and he felt the bracelet in his pocket, he let his thoughts roam to the point of he hoped that the bracelet was just from an old flame that she wore because she liked it, not because of who had given it to her. Robert, well Four knew if this man was still in Beatrice's life than he was going to have a fight on his hands with him. Four had felt something spur to life that night he had met Beatrice and he was not going to loose his chance upon being the only man in her life. Was that cocky? Sure it was, but Four also knew Beatrice had felt this connection between them that night. One last thing crossed Four's mind and that was he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about Beatrice, like he had met her before. But where?

Four had just taken another sip of his drink when he felt this electric buzz hit him. He closed his eyes as he knew who had just entered the bar. He turned around to see her standing there, looking around for him. His heart was hammering against his ribs, as a fierce sense of joy flooded through him. She showed up. "Thank God." He murmured as her eyes found him, he couldn't help the smile that settled on him. She was as graceful, as lovely, as he remembered. She slowly made her way to where he now stood. He could tell she was wearing more makeup then the night he had met her, his mystery woman was still being mysterious. But he didn't care. She was back, and that was good enough for now. He sat his drink down on the bar as he walked to meet her.

She was small, her pumps giving her several inches, and he now remembered how tiny her waist had felt between his hands as they danced, and how slender her shoulders had looked in the dress. To see her again, to refresh his recollection, was like a drink of cool water on this warm night. An unexpected gift.

A part of him, wanted to demand why she's run away, where she'd been and why she hadn't come back to him before this. But he didn't do any of those things. Instead he let his better instincts rule. Without thinking, he bridged the short distance between them and hauled her into his arms.

"I can't believe it," he murmured, pulling her closer still, wrapping himself around her as he lifted her into the air. "You're really here."

Setting her down, he ran his hands over the outline of her hips. She felt warm and alive...and real. Astonishingly real. He'd almost convinced himself she was only a fantasy.

"I need to-" she began, in that hot, husky little voice that unwound whatever good intentions he had left. She took a breath to continue but instead of that she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, Four instantly responded to her kiss with an intensity to match hers.

She was back in his arms, and he had no intentions of letting her run from him again. Not to this Robert, not to any other man. He would be all she would ever need, as their kiss continued Four couldn't help but have thoughts cross his mind. Was he already in love with her? Did he truly believe in love at first sight? If the fast beating of his heart was any indicator then yes, he was falling in love with her.

"Wait, wait," Tris said breathless between kisses. "I didn't come for here for this." She looked around and saw that a few were watching them kiss. She was embarrassed on how she had acted, she didn't know what had come over her. But seeing him standing there waiting for her, something had taken over her.

"Ah, way to break a man's ego," Four said.

"I hardly think your ego is in any danger of being threatened," Tris shot back. "You said you had my bracelet."

"I did," Four confirmed with a nod.

"Well? Give it back to me," Tris said as she put her hand out for it.

"All in good time, all in good time," Four said as he motioned for them to sit at the bar. He waited a few seconds and watched as she finally walked up and had a seat there, he carefully sat down beside her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Four asked.

"No. I just want my bracelet back. It doesn't belong to you," Tris said.

"I'm no thief, I found it. Be grateful that I did, someone else could have found it and never told you," Four said.

"Well thank you for finding it, now please give it to me," Tris said.

"On one condition," Four said as he turned to look at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not going to sleep with you for it," Tris said as she crossed her arms at him.

Four smiled lightly as he moved closer to her, stopping only inches from her face, enough for her to feel his breath on her but not feel. "I'm not asking you to, when we make love it will be of your own free will."

"And what makes you so confident we will?" Tris asked.

"This, this link we have between us," Four said as Tris just took a deep breath and turned her head from him. Four brought up one hand and placed it under her chin to get her to look at him. "Deny it all you want, you know this is true."

"I can't deny their is an attraction between us, but that's all there will be," Tris said confidently as she moved her head fro him.

"And why is that? Because of Robert?" Four asked as his words caused her to look back at him.

"How do you know about him?" Tris asked, feeling the sharp pain of hearing Robert's name.

"I can read," Four said as he pulled out the bracelet. Her bracelet.

"Give it to me, please," Tris said holding her hand out to him. Four could see she was obviously upset and he had no desire to upset her any further. He gently placed the bracelet in her open palm, watching as she immediately closed her palm over it.

"Thank you," Tris said as she put it on her wrist.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Four asked as he could tell she feeling a lot of emotions right now.

"He meant everything," Tris said. Four caught the past tense word she used. Meant, this Robert was someone from her past, not her present.

"What happened?" Four asked.

"He died," Tris simply answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Four said truthfully. A part of him was relieved there was no man that held her heart but the other part of him was saddened by her loss.

"You said you wanted something for giving me this back. What was it?" Tris asked.

"A simple dance, after dinner," Four said. "I have us a table booked close by." He put his hand out to her as he stood and after a few seconds she put her hand in his and together they headed to the restaurant. Once inside they were shown immediately to where Four had the table booked. As they walked, Four had his hand on the small of her back lightly touching her. He pulled out her chair for her to seat, and they looked over the menu before deciding their order for the waiter.

"You look beautiful milady," Four said as they sipped on their wine.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Tris said.

"I have to, to be beside such a stunning young lady," Four admitted. He would have to use all his charms to get this one to not take wings.

"You ever stop flirting?" Tris asked.

"With you? Never," Four answered as they started to eat their food. They conversed as they ate, Four asking her lots of questions and Tris being a little coy on his questions about herself directly.

"Tris, I have to admit to you I feel like I know you already from somewhere," Four said after he had paid and they went out onto the small patio on the side of the restaurant, it was private from the city, but just enough where you could still feel the city.

"Maybe in another lifetime we did," Tris said.

"So you believe in fate milady?" Four asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Tris answered.

"Then I'll do what I can to change your mind on that," Four said. Just then the music from the restaurant floated out to them.

"May I have this dance?" Four asked as he placed out a hand for her to take, after a few seconds Tris placed her hand in his. Four smiled as he took her in his arms to start dancing with her.

 _ **If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

 _ **If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

 _ **If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call**_

 _ **If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**_

 _ **I'll never know what the future brings**_

 _ **But I know you're here with me now**_

 _ **We'll make it through**_

 _ **And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

 _ **I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

 _ **If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

 _ **Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

 _ **If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**_

 _ **If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**_

 _ **If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**_

 _ **If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

When the song ended, Tris pulled back slightly from Four as they stared at one another deeply in the eyes. The intensity in his eyes as he looked at her, the longing, it almost made her loose her strength.

"I need to be getting back home," Tris said as she started to pull away from him.

"Wait," Four said as he put a hand on her arm, causing her to turn around to him. "When can I see you again?"

"Never," Tris answered as she tried once again to leave, but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"I can't accept that. Beatrice, look me in the eyes and tell me you're not feeling this spark between us," Four said as he looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"It's complicated," Tris said finally.

"Then un-complicate it," Four said.

"This has to stop," Tris said.

"But you know there is something between us, why deny yourself this?" Four asked. He knew she felt something, otherwise she wouldn't have come up and kissed him tonight.

"Because my heart is dead and buried in the ground." Tris said.

"With Robert?" Four prompted.

"Yes, he's the only man I ever trusted and will always be the only one I'll ever trust," Tris said.

"You trusted me enough to kiss me the other night, you trusted me enough to meet me here tonight and you trusted me enough that you kissed me tonight. Let your heart trust again, I'm not asking you to marry me, not yet. But to give a chance with you, we all get a second chance, let me be yours Beatrice," Four said. She was stubborn, he could see it in her eyes.

"And what if I have a husband back at my home?" Tris asked, knowing how weak it sounded even to her. "Did it occur to you that I might already be taken?"

"Yes it occurred to me, but you were not wearing a wedding ring the other night, you're not wearing one now." Four answered confidently.

"I wouldn't have come to the ball, and I wouldn't have kissed you. If I was married or engaged...or anything," Tris said.

Intuitively he'd known that about her, even if he'd doubted his faith on occasion. "I know. Tell me your full name, since you know mine already."

A ghost of a smile played across her lips. "That's not all you want."

"No, it isn't. But it's a start," Four said. He dipped his mouth to the slope of her neck, nibbling gently, and she trembled in response. She was warming up nicely, leaning into his caress, feeling very pliant and very agreeable. "Trust me."

Her voice was barely a whisper. "No."

"Yes."

She shook her head slightly, but it only lifted her ear closer to his mouth, and her delectable body more firmly into his embrace. He was heating up himself, and he had to slow down or risk loosing control completely. But she was so tempting, so responsive. And for this one moment in time, she was all his. He'd been trying to tantalize her into giving him the information he wanted, but he seriously wondered who was seducing whom here.

"Your name," he coaxed, easing her up against him.

She gave no answer. She just closed her eyes and anticipated his touch.

"Your name," he repeated, sliding one hand up, ever so gently, to graze the swell of one of her breast, and the other down, ever so slightly, rounding the curve of her beautiful little bottom.

"Your name," he whispered, brushing his thumb over the nipple he could feel rising to greet him through her clothes.

But she didn't answer. All she did was make an incoherent little moan that sent new flames of desire licking over his body. He was already rock hard, and he'd barely touched her. "Tell me your name," he said quietly, trying to rein himself in. But her breast was warm and perfect under his hand, and he couldn't resist teasing that impudent little nipple. Again, it felt more erotic to play the game his way, to take his time, to touch her and taunt her through the fabric.

He knew, from somewhere deep within, what her skin would taste like under his fingers, and what she would taste like when he lowered his head and flicked his tongue...

He groaned. "Please tell me. Please. I have to know."

"No, Four. I can't tell you," she said again. She walked away from him, she felt his frustrations, they matched her own. "I promise you, that if I could, if I did, it would ruin everything. You wouldn't want me anymore." She wasn't this woman of the world, she wasn't some super model he was used to having on his arm. She was just a plain woman who had once had an adventurous side until the man she loved had died, died in her arms one night.

Four didn't understand. What she said made no sense to him, as if she were speaking in riddles. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is nonsense. If there's someone hurting you or holding you back-they will no longer exist. Whatever the problem is, I can fix it. Just tell me what I can do."

But she was as stubborn as he. "The problem is me. You can't fix that."

"Let me try," Four said.

But she shook her head. "If you push me, I will have to leave."

"I don't want you to go," Four said.

"I don't want to go either. Not yet. Not when things are like this between us," Tris said, then winced at what she finally admitted to him and to herself.

Four smiled with the arrogance of a man who knows when a woman is completely his. He turned her gently until she was facing him. "Glad to have you admit it finally." And he kissed her, full and deep, branding her with all the frustration. It was hard and hot this time, no meeting of minds, just a clash of wills and violent storm of passion, until finally they had to break away to take in some air.

Breathing raggedly, he clasped her shoulders hard, holding her away. "I still want you, whatever you name is. But I will find out what this game is all about. You know I will."

"This is no game," she returned. And then she kissed him back. She was as brutal and as single-minded as he had been, wrapping her arms around his neck to drag him down to her. As she hit him with everything she had, opening her mouth to him, urging him inside, she also held him so close, fitting her body to his. As he was about to deepen the kiss he heard the sound of her ring tone on her phone. She pulled away from him suddenly, holding onto his arms to steady herself.

"Excuse me," Tris said as she turned and pulled out her phone. "Hello? Hi, yes I can come over, give me about ten minutes. Okay, see you then." She ended the call and turned around to see him wiping her lipstick from his mouth.

"I have to go," Tris said.

"Someone has your attention I see," Four said as he walked up to her again.

"A friend," Tris said.

"Will you call me again?" Four asked.

"Four," Tris said.

"Can't blame a man for trying, but I'll try to put no pressure on you. But please don't just fly out of my life." Four said. "Don't make your number private, give it to me."

She nodded then added, "I'll call you on your word that you will not follow me tonight," Tris bargained with him.

"Fair enough, call me and let me know you made it home safely," Four said as he leaned down to kiss her lips once more, a gentle kiss this time as she knew her lips would be swollen in the morning. "Good night Beatrice,"

"I will, Good Night, Four." Tris said as she left him on the patio. Once she was in the taxi, she looked at herself in the mirror of her compact, her lips were already swollen from his kisses. She looked around and saw no sign of him following her, she smiled as she thought of how things had been between them tonight.

Half an hour later, Four was standing in his bedroom looking out onto the city. Seeing the lights, and all the buildings, he couldn't help but wonder where Beatrice lived. He had asked her to call him once she got home, but evidently she wasn't going to.

He turned and started towards the the bathroom when he heard his phone. He quickly went to answer it, he saw a number he didn't recognize, and knew it was her. "Beatrice?"

"I made it home safe, so don't worry," Tris said.

"I'm glad. You had me worried you weren't going to call me," Four said.

"I said I would, and now I have and I must get ready for bed," Tris said. Her words conjured images into his brain of her slipping into something silky and slipping into bed...his bed.

"I like that thought," Four said.

"What going to bed?" Tris asked as she realized what she said. "Oh, I didn't mean.."

Four couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "I know you didn't, but you're just too enchanting to me to be a boy scout right now."

"At least you're honest," Tris teased him.

"Anything else you'd like to share?" Four asked.

"I think I've shared enough," Tris said.

"You're right, it's my turn," Four said. "I'm standing in my bedroom, thinking about you."

"Four, don't," Tris stopped him.

Four let out a sinister laugh, "You naughty girl, I like it. But no, I'm not doing that."

"Not even if I wanted you to."

At the awkward silence, Tris realized she had said her thoughts out loud. "Wait, I didn't mean that."

"Tris, there's nothing wrong with wanting that. And I would do that for you, but I want there to be an us. As I was saying, I'm thinking about you, I want to know more about you. Tell me four things about you," Four said.

" _Four_ things? Really," Tris asked, laughing. "Four things-well one is I love being outside, another is I love amusement parks for the thrill, another is I love to travel, and another is-"

"Me," Four interrupted causing them both to laugh.

"As I was saying, another is I love to cook," Tris said.

"Well, that certainly helped me out," Four said.

"How? With what?" Tris asked.

"Let me take you out Friday," Four said.

"I can't," Tris said.

"Beatrice," Four said.

"I really can't, an old friend is back in town and we're catching up at dinner," Tris said thinking about Uriah.

"A female friend?" Four asked.

"No, but other females will be there," Tris said. "It's just dinner with old friends."

"Alright, what about Saturday then, say around four?" Four asked.

"I don't know," Tris said.

"Beatrice, just give it a chance. Give yourself a chance to get to know me some more, see if this spark that is between us is real," Four encouraged her.

Tris thought it over and over and of the two of her, Beatrice who was the boring one, and Tris the one who had walked up to Four Eaton tonight and freaking kissed him!

"Beatrice?"

Who was going to win?


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N-Ty to Bekki for beta reading this. And ty so much to all of you who read, review, follow and fav this story. And the lovely messages. Can't thank you all enough. I have a poll on my profile page if you wouldn't mind, please go and vote on it. Thank you!)**_

* * *

In the end, Tris won!

The next evening Tris had just gotten home from her work. She couldn't believe how this week had started off one way and ended up so dramatically different. As she sat down she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. It reminded her of Robert, as well as Four now. He had been on her mind almost all day today, there was something between them. And not just on a physical level now, she had felt an emotional connection talking to him about Robert, something she didn't talk to anyone with. For her to talk to him about Robert, was her letting her guard down. He had asked her to trust him, but trusting someone was not anything she did just easily anymore. Now he wanted her to trust him, when she really didn't know him well. But if she knew anything about Four Eaton, it was that when he saw something he wanted he didn't give up.

She felt a physical attraction to him from the first time she had met him, now the emotional side was there as well. Was she ready to start to open up to someone? By trusting someone she gave that person the ability to destroy her. But a part of her was screaming at herself to give him a chance, that being said she was also hesitant to trust him. Her decision made, she took out her phone and after one ring, she heard him pick up the phone.

"Hello Beatrice," Four said upon answering the phone.

"I told you I would call," Tris said.

"Beatrice, this is a very pleasant surprise," Four said. Tris could hear the delight in his tone of voice.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?" Tris asked.

"Not at all. I was just about to go out for some dinner, any chance I can interest you changing your mind and joining me?" Four asked, he was trying his best not to put any pressure on her. But he just wanted to get to know her more, every thing about her that he could.

"As much as I would like to, I can't," Tris said.

"I understand. I admire your loyalty to your friends," Four said. "I truly envy them, having your loyalty and being able to spend the evening with you."

Tris couldn't help but blush at his comments.

"So will you have dinner with me?" Four asked and after a few seconds went by tried another direction. "You're not going to make me dine alone now are you?"

"I guess I'll have to take one for the team," Tris said.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Four asked.

"Yes. What time do I need to be there?" Tris asked as she started looking in her closet for something to wear tonight for dinner with her friends.

"I can pick you up," Four offered.

"I'll meet you there," Tris countered. She knew he was trying to find out where she lived to find more out about her.

"So will I be pushing it too much to ask you to tell me things about yourself?" Four tried. He wanted to know everything about her, her past, her present because he wanted to be her future. He knew she was something that didn't come along to often and he wasn't not a dumb person to let her just walk away.

"I'll try to answer as much as I can," Tris gave a little as she knew she couldn't keep everything from him. "But I get to ask you some as well?"

"Fair enough. So are you an only child?" Four asked. Excited that she was going to answer as well was interested enough in him.

"No, I have an older brother," Tris said. "What about you?"

"I'm an only child. Parents?" Four asked.

"Yes, I have some," Tris said causing Four to laugh at her spunk.

"I figured that, so are they still with you?" Four asked.

"Yes, they are still alive and still with one another," Tris said. "And yourself?"

"My mother died when I was nine and my father is dead," Four said.

"I'm so sorry, Four," Tris said. Her heart hurt to think of him as little boy with no parents to be there for him.

"My Grams took me in and finished raising me," Four said. "Can you tell me what you do for a living?"

"I work at a firm," Tris said.

"Which one?" Four asked knowing she wasn't going to answer that.

"A nice one," Tris answered coyly.

"Fair enough. You obviously already know what I do, so my turn again," Four said. "What's your favorite place in the entire world?"

"I have a few, but I love Italy. My father took me there once," Tris answered. "What about yours?"

"Well until recently I loved England, but lately it's been in the presence of a beautiful young lady," Four said. "What's your favorite way to spend on a Saturday?"

"I am one who likes to spend the day in new lounge clothes watching old movies," Tris answered. "And you?"

"I like the occasional movie, along with catching a game here and there," Four said. "What time are you meeting your friends?"

Tris looked at the clock and bit her bottom lip, it was starting to get late. "At eight, which means I need to get going."

"Have a nice time with your friends, and will you call or text me when you get home?" Four asked.

"But it might be late," Tris said.

"I don't mind, it will help me sleep knowing you're safe," Four said.

"Alright, I will," Tris said.

"Great. I do have one more question for you," Four said.

"Okay," Tris said.

"I want to take you out tomorrow but it will be earlier than I mentioned before," Four asked. "On a balloon ride if the weather is good."

"I've never done that," Tris said, knowing her smile held delight. "I would love to." _Especially with you,_ she thought to herself.

"I will make the arrangements. Shall I pick you up at six?" Four asked.

"In the morning?" Tris asked, she had hoped to sleep in in the morning, but she admitted to herself that she'd stay up all night and the next day too, to spend a day with Four.

"The balloons take off shortly after dawn. Before the day gets too hot. Bring a light jacket though," Four said.

"I'll be ready," Tris said.

"I do have one last question, and I really hope you answer this one." Four said. "Your last name, I promise I won't look you up on the internet. Please Beatrice," Four said.

"Prior, my last name is Prior," Tris said.

"Beatrice Prior, a lovely name," Four said.

"I've really got to go," Tris said. It felt extremely good to hear him say her name.

"Alright, have a good time tonight, and I'll see you in the morning," Four said. They finally hung up and Tris finished getting ready to see her friends tonight. She was looking forward to the day she was about to spend with Four tomorrow. She quickly finished getting ready and was off to meet her friends, once she entered the restaurant she was shown where her friends were waiting for her.

"Tris!" a male voice shouted as he rushed up to her.

"Uriah!" Tris said as she was quickly picked up in a hug.

"It's been too long," Uriah said.

"It has been," Tris said.

"So what have you been up to Prior?" Uriah asked as the friends sat down to catch up.

"She's been talking with Four Eaton, ring any bells Uriah?" Christina asked.

"Four Eaton? Zeke and him have been best friends since I can remember, along with business partners," Uriah said. "How did you two meet?"

Tris told the story how she had overheard Nita trying to basically seduce Four and how Tris had switched so that she would be Four's date that night instead of Nita.

"I'm impressed Tris," Uriah said.

"And since that night, Four has been obsessed with our girl," Christina said.

"He's not obsessed," Tris denied.

"Oh yes he is," Christina said.

"You make sure he treats you well," Uriah said. "He might be my brother's best friend, but I would still kick his ass if he hurt you."

"Plus you need to make sure he goes down on you, that mouth of his was built for it," Christina said as Tris just put her hands over her forehead and rubbed her temples. It was going to be long night with these two acting like this.

Hours later, Four was just finishing his shower that night when his phone signaled he had a text. He quickly walked over to it and read it.

I'm home and just wanted to say Good Night Four, looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Four smiled as he knew who had sent it, and why. Beatrice. He quickly sent her one back.

 _Glad to hear you're home safe. Good night, Beatrice. And I you._

Four smiled as he turned off the lights and went to bed for the evening. His dreams were filled with thoughts of Beatrice. He looked forward to the next morning, to when he could hold her in his arms, to when he could kiss her again. To just getting to know more about her, she intrigued him in a way no other woman ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav. Also thanks to Bekki for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

The next morning, Four settled back in the limo and idly watched the city as the driver drove to the address Beatrice had sent him in his phone this morning. Last night had gone better than planned. It was nice finally getting her to let him in, and to see the she that was battling herself to come out. She was becoming captivated by his attention, as he already was by hers. When the limo pulled to a stop in front of her home, she came right out from the main door. Obviously she'd been waiting for him. He smiled as the driver went around the back to open the passenger door. Four climbed out to greet her. Was she that anxious to start the day with him? He hoped that was the case.

"Good morning," Tris said, her eyes bright.

"Good morning, hope you slept well," Four said.

"I could hardly sleep in anticipation of today. I'm so looking forward to the balloon ride," Tris admitted with a happy smile as she slipped into the limo. He sat beside her and in only a moment, they were on their way.

"Coffee?" Four asked, gesturing toward the small bar in front of them. A carafe of hot coffee rested on the surface, two warmed mugs next to it. Cream was in the small refrigerator and sugar in the gleaming silver bowl.

"How delightful. Would you like some?" Tris asked.

"Yes," he answered.

She poured the fragrant coffee into the mugs. "Cream of sugar?"

"I prefer it black," he replied.

"Me, too," she said, sitting back and handing him one of the mugs. She sniffed the beverage and smiled. "It always smells better than it taste." She sipped and smiled at him again. "Delicious."

"We'll have an al fresco breakfast when we arrive. But this will tide us over," he said, longing to kiss her lips. He had to be careful in this wooing, he didn't want to push her away with his forwardness.

The ride was pleasant. The sunshine diffused by the tinted windows. The traffic light so early on a Saturday that the driver made good time. Four soon had her talking about places she'd like to visit.

"Paris, I think. Doesn't everyone want to go to Paris? And I'd love to see New Zealand. The pictures I've seen of different places in that country are so spectacular. And Norway. The fjords are amazingly beautiful." She said.

"Take in one country on each of your vacations," Four suggested.

"There's still a lot to explore here," she said.

"Would you like to see London?" Tobias asked. Maybe a quick trip there together would help her realize how special things could be between them. With nothing in the way of them being able to be alone.

"Of course! That almost goes without saying. To walk where kings trod, how cool would that be?" She asked.

"Other locations?" He prompted, suddenly curious where else she would like to go.

"Maybe Spain, where I could bask on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea." She answered. Before they ran out of conversation, they arrived at the staging area for the hot-air balloons. Four felt curiously relaxed. He had to remind himself to not press her too much, she had an air about her that was appealing and innocent. She looked as if she loved life and found enchantment in even the mundane.

The bustle of activity belied the early hour. The sun was already over the edge of the horizon, the air warming. Large, colorful splotches of silken material covered the field, in the early stages of being filled with the hot air that would elevate them high above the earth. The sound of the fire nozzles was louder than expected. Four got out of the car and held the door for Tris. She looked at the scene with amazement.

"There must be a couple of dozen balloons," Tris said. Two were halfway filled and looked like slightly deflated giant party balloons struggling to rise from the ground. Several were still quite flat. One was already upright but not yet tugging on the restraints. The primary colors and designs delighted the eye.

"Come." Four said as he led the way to the large tables to one side. Breakfast was already being served, prepared on huge wood burning stoves set up in the field. The smell of bacon and sausage filled the air. Two men flipped pancakes, others stirred eggs in huge pans. One man withdrew hot biscuits from a Dutch oven. Several couples sat at the long tables, enjoying the meal.

The tables surprised Tris with their linen cloths and ornate silverware, lovely china plates and silver pots of coffee and tea. How elegant.

"This is amazing," she said as Four gave his name to a hostess who quickly seated them at one of the long tables. While they were eating, another hostess came over to get their names.

"You'll be in the black and gray balloon over there." She pointed to one of the balloons which was already inflated and looked ready to depart. "No rush. As soon as you finish, let me know and I'll take you over." She glanced at her clipboard. "You also have lunch catered. It'll be in the basket." She looked over at Four, giving him quite the eye which Tris noticed and for her reward she received the evil eye from Tris. She then moved on to the next couple.

"Lunch in the air?" Tris asked.

"I thought it might be enjoyable. Or we can wait until we land." Four gave her the option.

"I don't believe I've ever had such an extravagant date." Tris said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Four said. "And remind me never to make you mad, if that look you gave the hostess was any indication."

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about." Tris said.

"I'm sure you don't," Four said, he had seen the way she had looked at the other woman. It made him smile as he knew she was marking him as hers to the other woman.

Tris was having the time of her life. Everything was perfect, from her escort, to the breakfast al fresco, to the prospect of spending a couple of hours floating high above the earth, just Four and her. And the balloon driver. For a moment she wished they could have been alone, but of course neither of them knew a thing about guiding a hot air balloon. She almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Never in her wildest imagination had she dreamed of such an extravagant outing.

Four took her hand when they left the table to follow the hostess to the balloon. Tris felt tiny surrounded by the colorful balloons, now inflated and tugging at their ropes. The geometric designs were bright and primary colors. The rattan baskets, or gondolas as she remembered they were called, were dark and gleaming. The blasts from the proane burners heating the air in the balloon envelope sounded like heavy static, blowing fiercely.

"This is Don, he's your pilot," the hostess said when they reach their balloon.

"Great to have you with us," Don said, shaking Tobias' hand. "Let's get aboard and we'll be off."

In only minutes, the tethering ropes were released and the balloon began its slow accent. The burners gushed for a moment, then Don cut them off and silence reigned. Steadily the balloon rose and soon began drifting toward the rising sun. Below them the people on the field grew smaller.

"This is fantastic," Tris said softly. She looked at Four. "Thank you for bringing me."

"My pleasure," Four said. He reached for her hand and pulled her closer. Together they looked out over the view. The gondola sides came to about chest height. No fear of tumbling out. The burners were overhead and from time to time Don triggered the jets to keep the air in the balloon hot. When the burners were not firing, it was silent and quiet as the balloon drifted in the wind.

"I shall remember this all my days," Tris said. The morning was perfect, as special as the man was at her side growing on her. Her fingers gripped his as she relished the feel of his palm against hers, his fingers tightening in response. She let out a gasp as a thought came crashing down on her.

"Alright?" Four asked as he looked down into her face.

"Yes, just enjoying the beautiful scenery," Tris said though that was not true.

"I'm as well," Four said as she looked up to see he was looking at her and not the scenery. She was falling in love with him. She hardly knew the man, yet he made her feel alive. Felt an excitement that made everything seem bright and beautiful. It was as if she saw the entire world differently. But what was his feelings toward her? Yes she knew he desired her, that was never in any doubt, but did he have any real feelings towards her? Love at first sight didn't only happen to one of a couple, did it? She felt a shiver of apprehension. She shook it off. She would not let anything put a damper on their day.

He released her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, leaning closer and pointing out a landmark in the distance. "Do you see it?" Four asked.

She nodded, her heart pounding. She wanted to turn her head slightly, have her lips touch his, take a kiss and forget about the pilot also sharing the gondola with them.

"It's so beautiful," Tris whispered.

Four didn't respond until she turned and looked at him. His face was so close she could feel his breath brush her cheeks. His blue eyes stared into hers. "I think you are so beautiful," he said and lowered his head for a kiss.

It was more than Tris ever dreamed. She forgot about the pilot. To her there were only two people alive, Four and herself. Floating high above the ground, being swept away by his kiss, it was heavenly. She felt she could float away without the balloon. Four turned her until they were face to face, breast to chest, and enveloped her into his embrace, deepening the kiss. Time stood still as the erotic feelings surged through her like the hot air of the burners. Every cell in her body was in tune to Four, to the feel of his lips against hers, his muscular body pressed against hers. The riotous sensations that fired passion flaring.

The blast of the propane jets jarred her back to reality. Pulling back a bit, she gazed into his eyes, breathless.

"I shall never forget this day," Tris said softly.

"Nor I," Four said, kissing her gently.

By the time they arrived to earth, Tris suspected Four was feeling as strongly about her as she felt about him. They were in love. Where would this wondrous state take them? Could she, as she had thought about in the last few days, move on from Robert? Could she start a new life with this wonderful man?

Tris halfway expected the aftermath of the balloon ride tot be anticlimactic, but it wasn't. The lunch was served by Don in lavish picnic style. A white tablecloth was spread on a thick blanket on the ground. A wicker basket full of picnic food also held china, crystal, silverware and champagne.

She laughed when she saw it. "Champagne? At eleven o'clock in the morning?"

"A champagne picnic. Let me fill your glass, then have some pate with it. Lunch looks like a feast." Four said.

Tris would have been satisfied feasting her eyes on Four but she dutifully accepted his offer of champagne and raised her glass when he filled his own.

"To us," she said recklessly.

He inclined his head slightly and touched the edge of his glass to hers.

They were alone on the blanket. Don explained he had to pack the balloon for transport back to the launch site. The ground chase crew would be arriving soon to take them all back to the staging ares. He went to start the laborious job of folding the balloon while Four and Tris ate.

She served their lunch on the elegant china and devoured the delicious cuts of meats and various cheeses. The pate' was delicious. She discovered cut vegetables with a dipping sauce and even dark chocolate covered strawberries. She felt like she was in a movie or something. She'd never had such an elegant date in her life. Not even with Robert.

While they ate, they talked about the beauty of the scenery before them.

"I have something for you," Four said when they finished eating. He reached into his pocket an withdrew a small box.

She put aside her plate and took the box when he offered it. Opening to a delicate necklace with a small venetian mask dangling, she caught her breath. She lifted it gently from the velvet, her heart pounding.

"It's beautiful," Delicate and detailed, almost like the one she had worn the night they met at the ball.

"A reminder of our first dance, our first kiss, our first night of getting to know one another," Four said.

"You shouldn't have been so extravagant, but I love it. Put it on me, please," Tris said, grabbing her hair and moving it to the side, as he moved to be behind her. He pulled it around her neck and fastened it for her, leaning down and kissing the back of her neck where her skin was exposed, he let his lips linger there, caressing her skin with his lips.

"Can I ask you if I might have the honor of your company tomorrow for dinner?" Four asked. "I know it's short notice. You may have other plans."

"I don't, I'd love to have dinner with you," Tris said. She knew she should be a bit more guarded about her emotions, but she hadn't felt like this in such a long time.

"Perfect," Four said with a gleam in his eyes.

Later he took her home, helping her out of the limo he let his hands capture hers and intertwined their fingers. "Thank you for spending this day with me,"

"I loved it, thank you for inviting me," Tris said as she raised up on her tip toes to kiss him, Four lowered his head to help her as their lips had just met when they heard the sound of a car door slamming and turned to see Nita get out of a car

"You!" Nita said as she came storming up to the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Tris asked.

"You were the one who changed my rocket with Four's weren't you?" Nita was basically screeching at Tris then.

"So what? You were the one who was bragging how you were going to make sure your rockets matched no matter what," Tris countered.

"You stole him from me!" Nita said.

"Can't steal something that was never yours to begin with," Four said causing Nita to become even more angry. He thought he could literally see the steam coming out of Nita's ears.

"This isn't over," Nita said as she turned and stormed back to her car.

"Well that went well," Tris said. She feared Nita would make her life hell at work.

"Do you need me to stick around?" Four asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Tris said.

"If you're sure?" Four asked as Tris just nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven then, till then." He said as he took her hand and kissed the palm, closing her fingers over, as if to capture the kiss. Four then turned and got back into his limo. Tris watched him leave and turned and went into the house.

The next day at work she was called into Mr. Hilker's office first thing.

"Mr. Hilker? Can I help you?" Tris asked as she walked in.

"Now, I've heard that you have been out with Four Eaton today," he said.

"Yes, what of it?" Tris said.

"You're not to go out with that man ever again. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Since when does my love life concern you?" Tris asked defiantly.

"Since your job depends on it. Four Eaton is not for you," Mr. Hilker said firmly.

"You can't do that! You know how sick my mother is, she's just getting over her cancer. She needs rest and no stress right now." Tris said.

"Then you'll do exactly as I say," he said. "You're going to say that you were just using him for a good time and that he never meant anything to you."

"You're a monster," Tris said. She felt like she was between a rock and a hard place. He was basically forcing her to choose between her mother's health and Four.

"A very smart monster, you'll never beat me on this issue, Tris. Now call Four and tell him you can't see him anymore." He said as he threw her towards the desk, but she lost her footing and the side of her head hit the corner of his desk. She knew she would have a bruise there from the impact. "Get up and call him!" He said as he put one hand on her arm and pulled her to her feet and shoved the phone at her.

Tris felt tears come to the back of her eyes, but she knew what she had to do. She quickly dialed Four, she took a deep breath trying to get it together. He answered on the second ring.

"Beatrice?" Four asked.

She couldn't say anything, she felt like she was being torn apart.

"Beatrice, hello. Is something wrong? You're not calling to cancel on me now are you?" Four asked, she could hear the humor in his voice and hated that his joke was exactly what she was being forced to do. At the silence on the other end, he grew concerned. "Beatrice?"

Tris didn't want to have to do this, but when Mr. Hilker tightened his grip on her arm she started to speak. "Four, I made a mistake. I was just having a good time with you, but none of it meant anything to me."

"Beatrice, what is going on? What's wrong?" Four asked. None of what she was saying made any sense.

"Just leave me alone, don't call me anymore." Tris said.

"Beatrice hold on. We need to talk," Four said.

"No! Four don't you get it? It was just a way to get back at Nita, taking you from her. Now that I have, there's nothing more to be said." Tris said as tears came to her eyes as she said these hateful words to him.

"Beatrice, what has changed since yesterday?" Four asked. He didn't believe a word that she was saying to him.

"Goodbye Four," Tris said as she hung up the phone, she could hear Four saying her name as she was putting the phone down.

"Now are you happy now?" Tris asked as she jerked her arm away from him and started to the door.

"Tris, don't even attempt to contact that man again. Or you will suffer for it." Mr. Hilker said as she looked at him and left the office.

Tris couldn't stay at work and immediately left work. As soon as she got home she went to her room and hugged her form with her own arms, wincing when she felt the places where Mr. Hilker had squeezed her. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the mark that he had left on her head from his throwing her into his desk. She was about to walk into the bathroom when she heard her phone ringing, she went to her purse and pulled it out. She winced upon seeing Four's name on it, she let it stop ringing before checking and saw where he had called numerous times, and left several voice mails. She turned her phone off because she knew he wasn't about to give up. She placed her phone on the dresser and went to lay down on her bed, letting the tears that needed to flow run down her face.

***PAGEBREAK***

Four called Beatrice's cell phone again, and heard as it went to voice mail. His frustration was growing as she didn't answer him. He knew she was ignoring his calls now. Why had she changed her mind all of a sudden about them? Every thing had been perfect, they had enjoyed each other on their morning date, and she had said she was looking forward to their date tonight. Then the next day she was calling everything off between them? Something didn't add up and he was going to find out what was the reason behind this.

"Beatrice, call me back. We need to talk about this." Four said to her voice mail. He waited a few minutes before making his mind up. "Damnit!" He grabbed his keys and headed to Beatrice's, his mind on everything she had said to him in that phone call. He knew he was beginning to mean something to her, just like she was to him. He had to admit it to himself but he was falling in love with her. She had to have some feelings for him, otherwise she never would let him have gotten that close to her.

He arrived at her house a few minutes later and parked his car, he stormed to the door and rung the doorbell. But she didn't answer, when she didn't he was about out of options when he remembered her telling him how she would spend time volunteering at a horse ranch nearby, so he quickly made his way there as he didn't know where else she might be.

***PAGEBREAK***

Tris was just finishing brushing down another horse when she heard, "Hello Beatrice."

She turned around to see Four standing there behind her. "Four, what are you doing here?" He looked so good, she just looked at him. She had not seen him since yesterday, when they were happy together.

"I told you I wasn't going to give up on you, on us. Now tell me what happened to cause you to change your mind about us?" Four said as he walked up to her slowly, even though he wanted to run up to her, but he knew she would bolt like a new colt he had.

"Four, it's not going to work. I've told you this, now please leave me alone," Tris said. It was taking every thing she had to try to push him away from her. Her heart was breaking having to say this to him, but she had to protect her mother.

"Beatrice, I'll leave you be if you'll tell me who hit your face," Four said as he saw her move her head as if to hide it from him. It angered him that she was protecting the bastard who had done this to her.

"I fell that's all," Tris said as she tried to move past him, but he was not going to let this go. It was too important, s _he_ was too important to him.

"Beatrice, don't lie to me. We were having a good time yesterday, you were letting that guard of yours down to me finally. You were looking forward to spending more time with me tonight until you went into work today." He said as he kept her eyes on his. "Now tell me the truth, don't protect that bastard."

"Four," Tris was saying but stopped upon Four putting his hands on her arms causing her to wince lightly.

"What's wrong," Four said as he moved her shirt up to see her arms for himself, his anger intensified at seeing the harm she had suffered from his neglect. He knew he was not responsible for what had happened, but he couldn't let it go that if he had brought her home with him instead she wouldn't have the bruises she does now.

"Four, you have to leave me alone," Tris said.

"What kind of man do you think I am? That I can just let you leave and be hit again? It was your boss wasn't it? Nita's father?" Four asked.

"You're not my husband and you can't tell me what to do!" Tris yelled at him.

"No, I'm not. Not yet, but I can do this," Four said as he bent at the waist and hoisted her fireman carry over his shoulder, to her kicking and screaming antics. He was careful of where he knew her bruises were.

"Put me down this instant!" Tris screamed at him as she pummeled his back to be put back down.

"Beatrice, stop it! I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore, what can you not understand about that?" Four screamed back at her as he started walking towards a huge pile of hay and gently lowered her onto it. Once he had her on the hay, he straddled her hips with his legs to keep her from running from him, again.

"Beatrice, you have to listen to me. Calm down for a second," Four said as she was hitting him with her hands, he let her do it without restraining her wrists.

"You have to let me go!" Tris yelled at him.

"After you listen to me!" Four said loudly, she had to listen to him. He had to find a way to get through to her.

"And why should I do something like that?" Tris asked.

"Because I'm falling in love with you damnit!" Four yelled at her. His words caused her to stop her from hitting at him instantly.

"You what?" Tris asked.

"I'm falling in love with you," Four confessed. "And I think you have feelings for me as well."

"You can't be in love with me," Tris said.

"Beatrice, it took me to think of someone hurting you, of someone putting their hands on you in anger to cause you pain to make me realize how I much I'm falling for you." Four said. "That's the truth."

"Four," Tris whispered. She could see the truth in his eyes.

"How do you feel about me, Beatrice. Please answer me," Four said.

"Tris," she said.

"Excuse me?" Four asked.

"My name, it's just Tris." Tris said.

"Tris, I like it. Now answer me, love," Four said.

"I'm in love with you too," Tris said. Four lowered his mouth and kissed her lips gently.

"We can't," Tris said as she wrenched herself from him.

"Tris, you can't let someone hurt you like this," Four said.

"I've got it under control," Tris said.

"I'm afraid for you love. Be careful love, I couldn't bare if it anything was to happen to you," Four said. His worry for her had not decreased not by the slightest.

"I will be careful," Tris said. "I have to go." She pulled away from him and was walking out of the stables when she heard Four speak again.

"Tris, come to me. Don't get hurt because of your stubbornness," Four called out to her.

Tris hurried to her car and drove back to her house, her mood was somewhat lightened over Four's appearance in the stables. And how he said he was afraid for her. But the biggest thing was him telling her how he was in love with her, and she had told him how she was feeling. For the first time since Robert, she was in love with another man. She had true feelings about Four, they had come out of nowhere but they were here now. And she knew after seeing him today they were not going anywhere.

She arrived at her home a few minutes later, she parked her car and took a deep breath before she went inside the house. After taking a hot bath, she made her way to her room, where she saw she had several missed texts from Four.

 **Are you alright?**

 **I worry for you**

 **If you can, please call me or at least text me to give me a sign**

 **I love you Beatrice**

 **If you need me, call me**

Tris smiled at his concern and his last text was the one who made her heart go all a flutter. He had admitted he was in love with her, the words she never thought she would hear again. Just the day before she would have been overjoyed at his words, and the love she felt for him. She had to figure out a way to get out of this mess, once her mother was strong enough. And going by her mother's recent days at the cancer center, it wouldn't be too much longer. She sent Four a quick text to try to stop his worry.

Four was in his living room, pacing the floor as he waited for any reply from Tris to his texts. He was half tempted to just go over there and get Tris and bring her home with him. His phone dinged signaling he had a text, he quickly looked and smiled at the text Tris had sent him.

 **DITTO**

While it helped relieve some of his anxiety, it didn't make it completely go away. He pretty much knew that Michael Hilker was behind all this, well mainly Nita. Four started making some phone calls that night to start putting a plan into action.

The woman he was in love with was not going to suffer because of some woman's jealously.

****PAGEBREAK****

While Four was making a plan that night, someone else was also putting a plan into motion.

"David, we have business to do," Michael Hilker said with a devious smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, also ty to all who read, review, follow and fav.)_

* * *

The next day Four was on the phone again with his lawyer going over the finer points of their conversation from the night before.

"And you're sure this will make sure he can't do anything to her?" Four was asking his lawyer.

"I'm sure sir. With what you are proposing, Michael Hilker would have no leverage." Four's lawyer confirmed for him.

"Then keep going on the paperwork I will need done. I plan on this being over immediately," Four said as a few moments later the conversation was over. Four left his home and drove into town, he made a few stops while he was there. The last stop to Four was the most important one.

"Mr. Eaton, it's so good to see you." The owner of the store was telling Four as he walked in.

"Hello George, how is the family?" Four asked as he walked to the man and shook his hand.

"Fine, fine. So I have to confess, I was a little surprised to hear your request yesterday," George said.

"So you have it ready?" Four asked.

"Oh yes, sir," George confirmed. It had been a big rush order but when dealing with a client like Four Eaton, he knew it was a once in a lifetime deal.

"Thank you, George," Four said as George motioned for him to follow him to the back of the store. He pulled out the special item and presented it for Four to check. Four moved it in his hands, letting the light catch it just right. He started to smile as he thought of the moment he would be using this.

"Does it meet your request?" George asked. He was a little nervous with this special order, but he thought he had nailed it.

"It's perfect, George" Four said as he handed it back to George.

"I'll wrap it up for you," George said as they made their way to the cash register again, he rung up the order with Four giving him his credit card. Once it was done, George handed him a bag with the special order inside of it.

"Good luck, Mr. Eaton," George said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, George," Four said as he nodded at him before leaving the store. He checked his phone to make sure he had not missed any messages from Tris. He frowned when he saw he did not have any from her yet. His errands had took some time but his worry for her had not wavered yet. He was glad he had told her exactly what he was feeling towards her, so that hopefully when this happened, it would not be a complete surprise for her. He headed to his house to start making other arrangements.

"Yes, this is Four Eaton and I'm calling about making a reservation at your hotel," Four said to the hotel operator. He was asked about when he would be coming to their hotel, Four confirmed it would be by next weekend. And it would be for two guests.

****PAGEBREAK****

"Hello?" Tris asked as she picked up her phone at work.

"Hello, beautiful," Four said, he was so glad to hear her voice.

"Four," Tris said his name only.

"Are you alright?" Four asked.

"Of course," Tris said.

"I want to see you, Tris," Four said. He believed her but he wanted to see for himself that she was alright.

"We will, soon I promise," Tris said. She wanted to see him as well, but she didn't want to endanger Four if Michael was watching them.

"When?" Four asked.

"Tomorrow?" Tris asked.

"I don't like this, not any of this, Tris," Four said.

"I know, just give me a little more time," Tris said. Just then she received a text message from Michael telling her she had best be staying away from Four.

"Ms. Prior?" Michael Hilker's voice called out to her.

"Yes, sir?" Tris put her phone back in her purse.

"I need the Marsca report immediately from Russo," Michael said.

"I'll get it right away," Tris said as she left her desk and headed to where the files were kept.

While she was away, Michael took her phone from her purse to see a text messages from Four Eaton.

 **I miss you. I want to see you.**

Michael smiled as he quickly typed a reply to him.

 ** **Meet me at the Marriot in an hour, my room is a1207. I have ordered us some champagne, have a glass until I can get there. Go to the front desk, I have a key waiting for you**** **.**

Michael smiled as she saw where Four had read the text and was typing a reply to her.

 ** **I'll be there. See you soon.****

Michael smiled as he quickly took Tris' phone and put it in his pocket. His daughter wanted Four and he wanted his little princess happy. And after tonight his little girl should have her wish.

****PAGEBREAK****

Four quickly made his way to the hotel, he was so happy that he was going to be able to see Tris soon. He would be able to hold her in his arms, he brought the special order he had made George do with him, just in case. He wondered what had made her change her mind, but it didn't matter now. She would soon be in front of him. He arrived and was given an envelope by the worker at the desk. He made his way to the room, he looked around the room, seeing the beautiful flowers all around the room. There was also a bottle of champagne chilling by the bed with one glass already poured for him. He took a swallow, then another. Before too long it was empty and he was pouring himself another drink.

He looked at his watch, Tris must be running late. He hoped it was not because of Hilker. He rubbed his eyes as he walked around the room, feeling tired all of a sudden. He drunk the rest of his champagne and decided to lay down for a little while. He wanted to be alert when Tris came to the room. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, just a quick power nap was all he would need. He didn't see or hear the room's door open and see a figure walk into the room, a devious smile on their face.

****PAGEBREAK****

An hour later, Tris was at her desk in a little panic as she couldn't find her phone. She kept looking in her purse for it but to no avail. As she was going to get up to go to the records room, she saw a delivery man coming her way with a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"Excuse me, I have a delivery for Ms. Tris Prior." The man said.

"I'm Tris Prior," Tris said as she took the arrangement.

"Have a good day," he said as he left.

"You too, thank you," Tris said as she pulled out the card.

 _Tris, I need to see you._

 _I'm at the Marriot room 1207_

 _Hurry, Four._

 **Tris grabbed her keys and purse and started to make her way to the hotel. On the drive over she kept thinking about how she would get to see him soon**. She arrived at the hotel and made her way to 1207 and knocked on the door. She waited and waited, putting her head to the door she couldn't hear anything. She put her hand on the door and found it unlocked, she opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Four?" Tris said as she was shocked by what she saw on the bed.

"Mmm, what?" Four said as he raised his head from the bed to see Tris standing there.

"How could you?" Tris asked.

"How could I what?" Four asked as he sat up, clearly confused. He felt like he had just been boxing with his trainer.

"Now darling, she had to find out about us sooner or later," a female voice said from behind him. Four turned and saw Nita in the bed with him, and that's when he realized he was naked in the bed, and from the looks of it so was Nita.

"What are you doing in bed with me?" Four asked.

"Oh darling, the better question is what haven't we done in this bed?" Nita said as she leaned forward and mashed her lips against his. Four pushed her from him, clearly disgusted.

"You two deserve one another!" Tris said as she stormed out of the room.

"Tris, wait!" Four said as he flung back the covers, but then realized he was naked. He grabbed a sheet, but Nita held onto it, not letting it go.

"Come back to bed, lover," Nita said as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"I don't know what has happened but I know I would never touch you," Four said.

"That's right, you keep telling yourself that," Nita said as Four knew that the further he kept talking with Nita, the further that Tris was getting from him. He then pulled on his pants and ran after Tris. He heard Nita calling his name from behind him, but he didn't care. Tris was the only thing that mattered.

"Tris!" Four called as he ran to the elevators. He knew he was getting all sorts of looks because he was almost naked, but he didn't care. He couldn't loose Tris. He saw her by the elevators and saw the doors open. He made a mad dash to them.

"Tris!" Four said as he saw her step into the elevators and try to shut the doors immediately.

"Get away from me," Tris said as she kept hitting the button to close the doors.

"Tris, please listen to me!" Four said as he got into the elevators right before the doors closed.

"You have nothing that I want to hear. I can't believe I thought you were in love with me, and I was stupid enough to fall in love with you," Tris said as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"Tris, nothing happened in that room," Four promised her.

"You were in bed with her, and from the looks of it had been for hours," Tris said as she turned her back to him.

"Tris, I love you more than anything!" Four was desperate now, she might not believe him about Nita but she had to believe that he loved her.

"Then that is your misfortune. There has only been one man who was dedicated to me, and his name was Robert," Tris said as she showed him her bracelet, Robert _'s bracelet._

"Tris, you have to believe me. I am dedicated to you, I don't know what happened in that room, but I promise you nothing happened between Nita and me," Four said.

"Then maybe you should hurry up and go back, maybe Nita has the time for you," Tris said as Four made a move to put his hands on her shoulders. Her anger and hurt were taking over right now and in that moment she did something she had never done before, she raised her knee and promptly proceeded to knee Four in the groin, causing him to buckle to the ground instantly. The elevators opened and she ran out, leaving him on the elevator floor.

Four was in tremendous pain, once he was able to stand he did gingerly. He heard the manager of the hotel coming over to him, asking him what was going on. Four told him he was going to find out and pressed the elevator to go back upstairs. When he got there he found the room empty, no signs of Nita. He didn't know how he was going to fix this, but he had to find out what had happened to cause all of this. And he knew exactly where he had to start.

 _Michael Hilker._

 _****PAGEBREAK****_

"Hilker!" Four yelled out as he walked into Michael's house. He was mad, no he was furious, no he was pissed off! He was not leaving until he found out exactly what had happened today. Tris was not accepting his calls or text messages and he wanted to face her once he had the answers.

"Can I help you Eaton?" Michael asked as he came out of the den towards Four with a sly smile on his face and a drink in his hand.

"What did you do?" Four asked as he walked up to him. His hands were clenched and he was trying his anger under control.

"Can you be more specific?" Michael asked.

"You and your daughter did something to me tonight, and I want to know what," Four said.

"I've been here all day thank you very much." Michael said. "But Nita did tell me she was meeting you tonight. Did you two have a good time?"

"Your daughter got into bed with me and pretended that we had been intimate, in front of Tris. And you're going to tell me what she did exactly," Four said.

"Oh, so you and my little girl have had relations? So should I call you son now?" Michael asked as he turned and walked away from Four.

"I would rather become a monk then be with your daughter," Four said.

"How dare you!" Michael said.

"No, how dare you! You hurt Tris, you sorry son of a bitch!" Four yelled and pulled back his fist and hit Michael as hard as he could, knocking the older man flat on the floor.

"Daddy!" Nita yelled as she ran towards her father. "How could you?"

"How could I? That scum loves to blackmail the woman I love. Now what game did you play today?" Four asked as he leaned towards her on the floor holding her father's head on her lap.

"First you have sex with me, then you're acting like this?" Nita asked.

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" Four yelled at her. "You crawled into my bed while I was sleeping, and I suspect you knew Tris was coming to see me. Admit it!"

"I'll admit no such thing! I don't have to drug a man to get them to have sex with me!" Nita said and put a hand over her mouth as she realize what she had admitted to.

"You drugged me? Are you completely insane?" Four asked as it all made sense now. The already poured up glass of champagne, his feeling tired all of a sudden. He wasn't for sure but now he suspected that Nita had been the one who had texted him from Tris' phone. All this was some sick plan to turn Tris against him. But why?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nita said.

"If you don't tell me why you did this, I'll have no choice but to call the police about this matter," Four said.

"You wouldn't," Nita said.

"You have three seconds," Four said.

"Alright! I wanted Tris to suffer like she made me suffer when she stole you from me!" Nita said.

"Nita I was never yours, not now, not ever! I belong to Tris. Get that through your head!" Four was now yelling at her.

"But you would have been mine if she hadn't interfered," Nita said.

"You'll do anything to hurt Tris, even let your father blackmail her to keep us apart. Tell your desperate daddy if he so much as looks at Tris ever again, I'll put him in the hospital. And that is a promise," Four said as he turned and left to go to Tris' apartment.

He had to explain to her everything he had learned from Nita. He knew from her eyes this looked bad, very bad. He wasn't upset that she was angry with him, he could very well see how any normal person would not take it too good if they found the person that they were in love with, in bed with another person. He could fix this, he knew he could.

He made his way over to her apartment and knocked on her door. After knocking again he called out her name, "Tris, please let me talk to you and explain!"

"Go away!" Tris said from the inside. She knew there was no use in trying to pretend she wasn't here. He had already seen her car.

"Tris, you have to let me explain what happened. What really happened with Nita," Four said. He held his breath as after a few seconds the door opened.

"I already know what happened between you two. You obviously couldn't wait and have to have your needs taken care of," Tris said.

"I can wait longer than you think. And nothing happened with Nita," Four said. "Please let me come in."

"Why should I?" Tris asked.

"Because you need to hear me out, and because you still care about me. As bad as this seems, I can see it in your eyes you still care," Four says as her eyes met his. He could see the pain there, but he was going to do his best to remove it.

"Fine," Tris said as she made room to let him come inside. "But know this, you're not staying."

"Tris, nothing went on between Nita and me. It was all a set up," Four said as he closed the door behind him.

"You expect me to believe that?" Tris asked.

"There is only one woman that I want to make love to and it's not Nita. It's you! I want you under me or on top of me, I dream about that. You're the one I'm in love with, the only one!" Four said trying to get through to her.

"You're just like all other men, you always want something on the side," Tris said.

"I was drugged!" Four yelled at her.

"Right, little Nita put a ruffie in your drink I guess?" Tris said as she couldn't believe he was trying to get her to believe his lies. She had once, but never again.

"That's exactly what she did, Tris. She must have used your phone, because I got a message from who I thought was you to meet you at the hotel earlier, and when I got there, there was a glass of champagne already poured up and waiting on me. I drunk one glass and a short time later I was feeling very tired, so I laid down to wait for you. The next thing I know you were walking into the room, Tris," Four told her everything he knew.

"So did you two?" Trisa asked, she hated that she asked but she had to know.

"I honestly don't think so, but I have no memory of it. Nothing," Four answered.

"Why should I believe you?" Tris asked.

"Because you want to," Four said as he took her gently by her shoulders and placed one hand under her chin to raise her gaze to meet his. "You're in love with me, as much as I am with you. Your heart is telling you to trust me, but your head is recalling what you saw in that room. Your boss helped plan this little plan with Nita, to somehow get me to fall for her, but my heart is already taken by you and I have no desire to ever get it back. This is true."

Tris looked in his eyes the whole time as he had been speaking to her, she knew then everything he was saying was true. When she saw his head start to lower she did not pull back from him, instead she met him halfway and gave him a slow, drugging kiss.

Like a dying man in search of the only thing that would substain him, Four hauled her against him. His hands cupping her sweet backside, while his mouth made love to hers. Heat against heat, her tongue met his as they took and gave, their kisses turning fevered.

"I believe you," Tris said against his mouth. She was breathless, her voice husky. Four looked down into her face and smiled lightly before covering her mouth one last time, his body so hard, so ready. And she followed his movement, pressing her hips up against his erection. Need filled him almost to the point of pain, yet he fought himself and released her. Now was not the time for them to make love, but very soon.

"We can't, not now," Four said regretfully. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her into the nearest bedroom, or the wall behind her, or even the kitchen table he saw out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't want me?" Tris asked. She thought he was right there with her.

"I think you have felt how much I want you, but I want more than just your body. I want your trust and I want you to have no regrets after tonight. If we did make love tonight, I fear you would regret it in the morning, and I want nothing between us like that. No regrets, but know this, I swear to God I won't be a gentleman for much longer," Four said as he kissed her forehead. He knew how lucky he was, he knew how hard it would be to see someone you loved in bed with someone else and not listen to them try to explain their way out of it.

"Gentlemen are over-rated anyways," Tris said. "I can't believe Michael would go to all this trouble."

"He won't be able to do this anymore" Four said.

"You don't know that," Tris said.

"Yes, I do," Four said. "Trust me."

"I do, Four." Tris said.

"Everything is going to be alright, as long as I have you," Four said as he looked down into her eyes.

"I can't believe I played right into their hands," Tris said.

"Don't blame yourself, you have a good and trusting heart. They took advantage of that," Four said.

She could only nod.

"I better leave and let you get some sleep," Four said as he turned to leave. He didn't want to leave her, but he wanted to give her any time she needed.

"Four, wait," Tris said as he turned back to face her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Tris asked as Four raised his eyebrows at her. "Just sleep, I just want to go to sleep in your arms tonight." He smiled and nodded and the two of them headed upstairs to her room, and fell asleep in each other's arms that night. Four kept a close embrace on Tris all through the night, he had the woman of his dreams beside him. Everything was not worked out after the day's events but hen was looking forward to them putting the past behind them, and he looked forward to their futures.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/U-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow and fav. Appreciate it! Well, it's Monday again, hope you all have a great week!)**_

* * *

The next morning Tris woke up surrounded in a cocoon of warmth and comfort of his arms. She felt strong arms all around her, and she looked to see one of Four's legs over hers, as if to keep her anchored to him. She smiled as she thought he was almost afraid to let her go as much as she was him, as she looked to see her hands gripping his shirt.

"All right?" Four asked when he noticed she was awake. She lifted her eyes to his blue eyes. He had not slept much, she could see the alertness in the cast of his face.

"Yes," Tris breathed as she moved away from him slightly.

"What's wrong?" Four asked, he didn't know how, but he had been aware for some time when things were bothering her.

"I just thought of all that has been done to you," Tris said. Why was he still with her after everything he had been forced to go through since meeting her?

"Tris," Four said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "What I've been through is not your fault, and for the record this whole thing the best thing I got through it, is you."

She just slightly nodded, and he then looked in her eyes as he then added. "As long as I have your faith in me."

"You have it. I'm sorry for not believing in you yesterday, but seeing you in bed with another woman...it just set me off," Tris explained.

"I understand, I can imagine I would have reacted in a very similar way if I was in your situation," Four said as of just the thought of Tris with another man made him jealous.

"Well you won't have to worry about me with another man. I only have eyes for one very sexy man," Tris said.

"Sexy? Hmm I like the sound of this already," Four said.

"Well stick around, I'm sure you'll be getting more," Tris said as she saw the look pass on his face, and realized her what she had implied.

"Tris, I want you to know that since you have come into my life, you have come first with me," Four said as he pulled her back into his arms. "You know it's good between us the way it is right now. We have connected since the moment we met, we connect on levels that no one else even comes close."

It felt good just feeling his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

"I feel like I have been like a hollow man all these years without you, only existing but not living," Four said. "I do want us to make love together Tris, don't doubt that. But it's not just sex, Tris. It could never be just sex between us, we're connected on an emotional and mental level, and yes physical. You captured my interest the night at the ball, this stunning woman who appeared before me. I think my heart connected that night to you, I knew I had to know who you were. You captured my heart the more time we spent together and I never want it returned. I love you," Four said as he carried those last throbbing words to her mouth, making her feel them. His mouth touched hers, lightly, less lightly, and then very fiercely. She could feel it in his body, in the hard urgency of his muscles, and in the tormenting throb of his arousal. She groaned as he pulled away from her, leaving her breathless.

"You make me almost forget myself," Four said.

"And is that a bad thing?" Tris asked.

"Well, I prefer us to be where we can take our time with one another and enjoy ourselves, like at my cabin up in the mountains, or maybe someplace in Europe," Four said.

"So can we go now?" Tris asked eagerly causing him to laugh.

"Well I do think we need to wait a little while, I need to go and get tested just in case Nita did in fact take advantage of the situation," Four said as Tris nodded in understanding. "But I promise I'll go get tested immediately, this morning in fact."

"Okay," Tris said. "I need to go check on my mother anyways. Then I thought we might be able to go grab a bite to eat, just the two of us."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Four said as he removed himself from her arms and was heading to the door, but turned and grabbed her face to give her a quick kiss. He also added. "I would like you to quit working for Nita's father and come and work for me instead."

She opened her mouth, but he placed a finger over her lips. "Just think about it, please."

****PAGEBREAK****

Later Four headed to his private doctor and explained the situation, Four was tested for the drug first and the doctor told him to watch for any lingering side affects from it. The doctor then started asking about his sexual history things like how many partners the person has had. After that, the doctor did a full exam to be on the safe side as well. He took a blood and urine test as well, and told Four that he should have the results back within the next few days.

Four thanked him for the rush, he wanted this put behind him. Whether he had been assaulted he knew he could deal with that, but he prayed that Nita had not given him something. He didn't know what he would do if she had, because of the fear that this would interfere with the building relationship that he had with Tris.

Four stopped at the drug store on the way back to Tris', he picked up some condoms in case things did proceed with them to that level. He wanted to protect her at all costs, plus he didn't know if she was on birth control, an issue they would have to discuss if things did keep going in the direction that it looked like it was.

****PAGEBREAK****

While Four was at the doctor, Tris went to her mother's room where her mom was waiting on her in a chair in her room at the clinic.

"Tris," Natalie said as Tris went to her and gave her mom a big hug.

"Hi Mom, how are you doing?" Tris asked.

"Better now, that you're here. How are you, doing?" Natalie asked.

"I'm fine," Tris answered.

"Tris, I know you. Something is going on, now tell me," Natalie said as Tris summed up on what all had happened.

"Tris, I'm so sorry this happened. I hope you and Four stay strong," Natalie said.

"He's a good man, mom. A real good man," Tris said.

"Tris, it sounds like he's in love with you, and I know you're in love with him. I can see it on your face and in your eyes."

"I can't deny it. I love him, mom," Tris said. "After Robert died, I never thought I would ever have this again."

"You deserve this love Tris, he is a good man. A man who would have done anything for you, all you need to do is ask him," Natalie said. "Robert was a good man, and he loved you dearly. I always knew this about him, and had things been different I have no doubt that your life would have been good between you. But things didn't, and Four has come into your life now and I'm glad you opened yourself up to him, open to a chance of love again."

"I was so scared to at first mom. I tried pushing him away, but Four is very determined when he wants something," Tris said as her cheeks had a blush to them.

"And he wants you," Natalie said as Tris just smiled. "Tris, there was never any doubt in my mind that he does and there is nothing wrong with a man wanting you, because from the looks this is your viewpoint as well."

"We haven't done anything," Tris said. "But our feelings are there, and he's so good to me."

"I know he is, and I'm so glad he is," Natalie said as they hugged and they visited for a little longer before Tris left to head back home. When she arrived back at her home she saw Four standing at the base of the stairs. She came towards him, and leaped into his arms.

"Someone is feeling good right now," Four said.

"Very happy," Tris said as she pulled him into her house to have a seat on the couch with him. "Have you heard anything from your doctor yet?" She hated to bring up this topic but she wanted to know.

"Not yet, but soon," Four said. "How would you like to get away with me for a few days?"

"Where?" Tris asked.

"I was thinking we could go to Venice and have our own Masquerade just the two of us," Four said.

"I would love to do that," Tris said.

"So how about we leave tomorrow morning?" Four asked. "I need to finalize a few things before we leave."

"I'll start packing immediately," Tris said as he looked at her happiness on her face. He wanted that look to stay there, and he was determined he was going to continue to be that reason. That and a few other reasons. By the time they returned back, he was hoping that things would be even more set for them.

"Come on, let's go have some food," Tris said as she grabbed his hand and they darted off to the kitchen where they both prepared a lunch. That night, Tris called her mother to tell her that she would be away for a few days. Natalie wished her to have a good time.

****PAGEBREAK****

When they arrived at the hotel in Venice and were settled in, Four informed Tris that the hotel they were staying were having a masquerade ball and that they would be attending.

"But Four, I don't have anything to wear for something like that," Tris said as Four just smiled at her as there was a knock on their hotel room right then.

"Perfect timing," Four said as he walked over to the door and let in several women who started measuring Tris. "I'll be back in a few hours." He said as he left the room and went to go finish making some plans for their evening.

Once they had her measured they brought in several dresses and had her start trying on dresses. Tris picked a black A-Line/Princess One-Shoulder Floor-Length Chiffon Dress With Ruffle Beading Sequins Split Front. She also picked out a black masquerade dress that matched it perfectly. She took a quick shower and started getting ready for the evening, she finished her makeup and her hair, before she put on the dress and mask. She was just checking herself once more when she heard the door open and in walked Four in a tux with a black mask on as well.

"You look stunning, Tris. You've always managed to take my breath away," Four said as he came up to her and kissed her lips deeply. His arms were around her form, pulling her close to his body. In his mind he smiled, upon hearing her moan deep in her throat. If everything went according to plan and Tris was ready, he meant for tonight to be their first time together. He was ready for them to take that next step, he wanted them to have a bond, but only if she was ready. He pulled back enough just to press their foreheads together, as his hands were on the sides of her face.

"And I must say you look quite handsome as well," Tris said as she took her fingers and removed her lipstick from his lips.

"Ready?" Four asked as she nodded, but then moved to the mirror once more and reapplied her lipstick and then they were off. They left the room and got on the elevator, he had his left arm sitting low on the back of her waist as they exited the elevator. They made their way to the ballroom of the hotel and entered into a mystic and magical room, that was full of colors, mostly golds, greens and rich purples in the room.

"It's beautiful," Tris said as she looked around the room.

"Yes, just beautiful," Four said as Tris looked up to see him looking at her. He put his arm out and she linked hers with his as they made their way around the room. Both grabbed a flute of champagne and a few items to snack on.

"Can I have this dance?" Four asked.

Tris nodded and placed her hand in his, let his fingers enfold hers as he led her onto the large dance floor. His other hand rested on her waist, warm and large, his fingers splaying across her hip.

The music was playing a low, lazy tune, something you only needed to sway to. Tris kept her gaze focused on Four's handsome face. They were closer than six inches apart this time, and this was no boring waltz. She could feel the heat from his body, inhaled the tang of his aftershave. He was a great dancer, he swayed well, his movements languorous, even sexy, his sure hands guiding her to his own lazy rhythm.

"I know I may be partial, but I do think that my date is the most gorgeous lady in this room," Four said.

"Well, I also have to admit that my date is the most handsome man here tonight," Tris said, causing Four to smirk as he looked down into her eyes.

"I like the sound of that," Four said as he pulled her closer again so that their hips gently collided once again, sending a shaft of agonizing awareness low through her pelvis.

"As do I," Tris said as she took a deep breath.

Four looked at her deeply then, "Is something wrong?"

"I..." Tris stammered.

Four stopped dancing then, he placed one finger under her chin, "What's wrong, Tris?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly," Tris answered.

"Then what's on your mind," Four asked.

"You are," Tris answered honestly.

"In what way?" Four asked.

"I want to make love with you, tonight," Tris finally said.

Four's breath caught. "Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"I am," Tris answered truthfully.

"I don't want to rush you or make you feel like you were pressured," Four said.

"You're not," Tris said.

Four moved his hand to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her lobe, that little touch possessive and sure. "Well then, the practical idea is for me to do now is seduce you."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Tris asked playfully as he moved them towards the edge of the dance floor. He walked them to the elevator again, once they were on their way up he turned to her.

"Well..." Four smiled and brushed another stray tendril of hair behind her ear. His fingers didn't even linger this time. Yet it was still enough for Tris to expel a breath in a ragged rush she couldn't quite control. "Perhaps," he murmured. "I should start by kissing you." Tris swallowed. Audibly. "This time," he told her, touching her chin with his fingertips. "you'll see exactly what I have in mind."

Four kissed her, finally, and it was as unlike the last time as anything Tris could have imagined. There was nothing tentative about this kiss, nothing tenuous or tender or hesitant. This kiss was hot, hard, a searing brand that told her more than anything he had said or done just what he wanted to do. What he would do. That she was his.

They arrived on their floor, and before she knew it they were in the hotel room. Four wasted no time and captured her lips once again, Tris opened her mouth under his, and she gasped aloud as his tongue plunged inside, an erotic mimicry of what would surely come later. And even though he didn't move his hands or body or touch her in another way, she was on fire. Liquid fire, her insides melting, her hands reaching up to grasp the lapels of his shirt, pressing closer to him, reveling in the feel of his body next to hers, hard against soft.

Four broke the kiss with a smirk. Tris felt his lips curve against hers. "Oh, no, Tris," he said softly. "We're not rushing this."

He called this rushing? Tris' face was flushed, her breathing already ragged, as if she'd just done a sprint. Or ten. Her hands were still fisted in his shirt. How could he look so unruffled? So in control?

But then Four had always been in control. He was certainly calling the shots now. She was at his mercy, under his command.

"Fine," she managed, shaking her hair over her shoulders. "Take your time."

Four laughed softly." Oh, I will," he assured her. "I will." He moved around her, his head cocked as if he were studying her. Underneath that steady, assessing gaze Tris felt suddenly vulnerable, conscious of the skimpiness of her form-fitting dress, the black silk hugging her rather generous curves. What was he thinking? Why was he looking at her so...thoroughly?"

"You're beautiful," he said. The words were spoken with such simple sincerity that Tris quivered. She'd been told she was beautiful before, Robert had told her many a time. She'd accepted it, taken it for granted even, yet she hadn't really felt it. Believed it. But she did when Four told her in that honest heartfelt tone. His voice echoed through her, filled her up to overflowing.

"Thank you," she whispered, because she didn't know what else to say. "You're not too bad yourself."

Four laughed softly. "Takes one to know one," He stood behind her now, and she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck. She tried not to shiver, but she could not suppress the urge, and when he pressed his lips to her nape she gasped aloud. She hadn't expected that, or for his hands to span her waist, sliding over the silk of her dress so he fitted against him, and she leaned back, yielding to his touch.

She really did feel beautiful, sexy, _wanted._ She'd never felt so desired before, and it was the most intoxicating and powerful feeling in the world.

Slowly, savoring each bit of skin, he kissed his way from her neck to the sensitive curve of her shoulder, his hands sliding upwards from her hips. The sensation was achingly exquisite, almost too much, and they'd barely started.

"Four..." She gasped, but stopped because she didn't know what to say. What to think. She could just feel this glorious spiraling inside of her, rising upwards, needing to be sated. Slowly, Four slid his hands down to the hem of her dress, sliding it slowly, sensuously over her thighs. His fingers snagged on the tops of her stockings and he let out a chocked laugh.

"God help me, you're wearing garters?" Four asked.

Tris could barely think with his thumbs skimming the bare flesh of her thighs. "They're ...they're sensible," she finally managed.

Four slid his palm along the tender, exposed skin of her upper thigh, his thumb easily unhooking the garter. "And I thought you didn't like sensible," he murmured. "Although it you call this sensible..." He moved around to her front and knelt before her. Four watched, transfixed, as he slowly unrolled her stocking, his hands sliding along her knee and then calf and ankle until the stockings were crumpled on the floor and her leg was bare.

"Very sensible," she said breathlessly as Four started on the other leg. His head was bent and the light caught the light glints of his hair amidst the brown. He was the most exciting man she'd ever met. "Garters are more comfortable."

"Comfortable and sensible," Four murmured. He tossed the stocking and garter to the ground. "You sound as if you're speaking of orthopedic shoes, not black lace garters." He glanced up and Tris' breath dried in her throat at the look in his eyes. They blazed. She'd never seen Four look so ferociously intense, so amazingly passionate...about her. The thought thrilled her, shook her to her core in a way that was both wonderful and a little frightening. She felt so much.

She was conscious then of her bare legs splayed out before her, her dress rucked up nearly to her waist. Slowly Four slid his hands up her bare legs. Ankles, calves, knees. Tris had had no idea how erotic a touch to the leg could be. And when his hands came to her thighs and rested there possessively, fingers spread, as if he were taking ownership of her, she felt herself sway, Four's hands, firm and sure, steadied her.

"Four-" she said again, because she wanted his hands to slide upwards still. She wanted it desperately.

He smiled. He knew what she wanted. "No rushing," he reminded her, and then, still smiling, he slid his hands upwards and let his thumbs brush the silk of her underwear. Tris' knees buckled.

He was barely touching her, but it was enough. More than enough and yet she sill wanted more. Four knelt before her, his hands still strong on her thighs and, leaning forward, he nipped at that scrap of lace with his teeth. Her hands fisted in his hair, half to draw him to her, half to push him away. She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted more, and yet part of her felt the intense vulnerability of having him before her like this, touching her in a way no one else ever had.

This wasn't just sex. This was a pure form of communication, elemental, essential. They were talking with their bodies, with hands and lips, and it was a language that was far more powerful than any words they might have spoken.

Four must have sensed something of her struggle for he reached up and took her hands in his, wrapping his fingers around hers, and then placed them on his shoulders, anchoring her, so when he leaned forward again and pressed his mouth against her, she was actually using him to steady herself. Tris' eyes closed, her body filled with a hot, restless yearning that was painful in its pleasure. It needed to end. She needed release.

Still holding her, he stood up, his body sliding against hers. Tris sagged against him, weak with desire. Four easily scooped her up in his arms, leading her to the bedroom.

He sat her down on her feet at the edge of the bed. He reached for her hand, threading his fingers through hers, and guided it to his chest. "Touch me." There was a raw note of pleading in his voice, an unexpected vulnerability that spoke to Tris' heart and she realized just how much she wanted to touch him.

She laid her palm on his chest, spreading her fingers so his heart beat under her hand. She looked up and saw the longing in his eyes, and it nearly undid her. She's had no idea how emotional this would be. The connection was as intimate as anything they were doing with their bodies, and just as new.

Slowly, she drew a breath and then laid her other hand on his chest. "No rushing," she reminded him, because now she was the one who needed to take her time.

"No rushing," Four assured her and, taking a deep breath, Tris started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers snagged on the studs of his tuxedo and she fumbled with the clasps, laughing a little bit as she realized unbuttoning his shirt was not going to be easy as she'd hoped. So much for seeming experienced or sophisticated.

"Sorry," she mumbled and Four stilled her hands with his own.

"Next time I won't wear a tuxedo." Four promised.

 _Next time._ The words sizzled through Tris' body, fried her mind.

Quickly, Four undid the studs and then shrugged out of his shirt and cumber bun, revealing the broad brown expanse of his chest. Tris laid her hands against the warm, taut skin, reveling in the feel of it. Of him.

She risked a glance upwards, saw Four looking at her with almost a pained expression, a frown furrowing his forehead. She snatched her hands back. "What? Am I-"

"I've just waited a long time for this." He reached for her hands, laughing softly. "I'm starting to want to rush a little bit."

The thought that her touch could inflame him so much was incredible. Incredibly powerful. Tris splayed her hands on his chest, let her fingernails scrape his skin. She heard Four's rush of breath and smiled. "Good things come to those who wait," she told him softly and he gave a laugh that sounded more like a shudder.

Tris let her hands drift down his chest, reached the waistband of his trousers. She felt powerful and a little shy. This was still Four and she could hardly believe any of this was happening.

"Tris..." Her name was a whisper, a hiss.

"Patience, remember?" Tris reminded him, her voice husky. Her heart had started to beat fast against as she slid Four's trousers down his legs. She'd felt so replete moments ago, but now desire was pooling deep inside her.

Four helped kick off his trousers, so all he wore was a pair of black silk boxers. Tris trailed her hands up the length of his legs, the crisp hairs tickling her palms. Taking another breath, she let her hand slide along the silk of his boxers, her fingers wrapping around the hard length hidden underneath before she continued to skim upwards, sliding along the hard, muscled wall of his chest, reaching for his shoulders.

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him. His mouth slackened under hers for an instant before he took control of the kiss, as she instinctively knew he would. She surrendered to it, to him, as his arms came around and he lifted her easily to the bed.

"Wait," Tris whispered out causing Four to pause.

"Do you wish me to stop?" Four asked, as much as his body was screaming at him, if she changed her mind he would stop for her.

"I have to do something first," Tris said as she moved one of her hands to her wrist, where her bracelet was. Robert's bracelet. She undid the clasp and removed it, placing it on the nightstand as she returned her attention to Four.

His hand tugged at the zip of her dress and he slid it off her easily, far more easily than she had managed with his own clothes. She lay on the bed, the satin duvet slippery under her, and felt a blush heat her body as Four gazed at her. She wore only a skimpy black lace bra and thong, which seemed sexy earlier but not felt indecent.

"Incredible," Four whispered and bent his head to her breast. Tris stopped thinking. Her fingers threaded in his hair as he continued his relentless onslaught, his lips moving over her skin as he undid her bra and slipped off her underwear. She felt him shrug out of his boxers and they were both finally naked.

The feel of his body against hers was another onslaught as every pressure point came into sharp and exquisite focus. Tris hooked her leg around his to draw him even closer, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her mouth finding his again and again.

Now there was rushing, sweet wonderful rushing, as the need became too great to ignore, the desire too strong to resist.

"I've longed for this," Four whispered as he slid inside her, and she felt her body open underneath him and accept him, and it amazed her in that instant how good it felt, how surprising and yet how right.

It was wonderful.

And then she stopped thinking again, at least coherently. Thoughts blurred like colors and she felt her body arch in acceptance and deeper need as she pulled him closer still, matching him thrust for thrust. Her hands were on his back, running up and down the length, she gasped as he brought her left leg up to rest on his hip, changing the angle of his thrusts where they were hitting all the right spots. She moved her neck to the side and up as he planted kiss after kiss on her neck.

Her face was buried in the curve of his neck until the colors burst and they both fell back against the slippery pillows as if they were stars falling to earth, and the night exploded around them.

Neither of them spoke. Tris closed her eyes, her body replete, her heart full. From that fullness she acted, her arms coming around Four, drawing him to her. Smiling, she kissed him, a soft, gently kiss of both promise and gratitude. Still smiling, she snuggled against him, fitting her body to his, and slept.

Four felt Tris relax in his arms as her breathing evened out. She was asleep. Asleep in his bed, in his arms. He finally had what he wanted, and it was wonderful. Tris had been as sweetly generous with her body as she was in every other aspect of her life. Giving, honest, and artless, and so very thrilling.

He thought back to her removing the bracelet, to removing any ghosts from their future. He looked forward to the day and night when he would be her husband and her his wife. He wanted them married as quickly as possible. He took her left hand and kissed it, where he wanted his ring to rest on her finger. She was his soon to be fiancee, his lover, and his soon to be wife.

She was... _his lady._


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, and also to those who read, review, follow, fav. You guys rock! Sorry for the delay, I was planning on updating last week, but my husband surprised me with Star Wars Celebration tickets. I love that man! If you're a star wars fan, go watch the trailer, because OMG!)**_

* * *

The next morning, Tris woke up to find Four resting on his side looking down at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are in the morning?" he asked.

"Flattery again I see?" she asked as Four smiled and kissed her good morning.

"I'll take the first shower, then we'll grab a bite at a cafe while we are out sightseeing," he said as he got out of the bed and headed for the shower, Tris watched him as he walked, enjoying the view of his naked body. Before too long they were in a gondola, sitting back and relaxed, they even had a small picnic with them of fruits and sandwiches and some wine. They went to the most popular but scenic itineraries was the Bacino Orselo, just north of St Mark's Square through some atmospheric smaller waterways before they arrived in the Grand Canal.

They went to several shops and enjoyed just spending the day together as a young couple visiting Venice. They walked hand in hand and at times, Four placed his arm around her as they continued to spend the day together.

Later that night they took a stroll in Piazza San Marco when the tourists and the pigeons have turned in for the night. There was suffused light of the streetlamps, the unique architecture, with its shadows and patterns, and the glistening water on the Lagoon. To Tris it was a night of magic.

"It's like I have stepped out into a dream," she said as she stopped at a water fountain.

"That's exactly what I planned," Four said as he came up to her. "Legend says that if you turn your back on this water fountain, close your eyes and make a wish, that if it goes in, it comes true."

"Then let's do it," she said as he handed her a coin. They both turned their backs to the fountain.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed or it won't come true when you make your wish," he said as she closed her eyes. "Okay, on the count of three...one...two...three."

Tris smiled as she made her wish, and flipped her coin over her shoulder. When she turned around to see if it had went in, she saw that Four was on one knee in front of her.

"Four?" Tris asked as she just stared at him.

"Tris, I love you." Four said as he grabbed her left hand in his.

She looked at him, she could also see that a few people were watching them now. Was this really happening?

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and not just because of your beauty. My soul was drawn to your, my heart to yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I only had one wish tonight and that was for you to share your life with me, share your dreams. You are my passion for life. I want to spend every day with you, build a life together, I want my children to address you as their mom. I'm asking you to give me the honor to grow old with you," Four said. "Tris, will you marry me? Please." He pulled out the ring from his pocket and held it with his other hand.

Tris had to lock her legs, otherwise she was sure her knees would cave and she's be on the pavement. Her stomach was in knots. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was all happening.

"Tris?" Four asked again. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she smiled as she looked down at him.

"Yes, yes I will marry you," Tris said. Four smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, she leaned down as he was standing back up and kissed her on the lips as the people who had been watching them starting clapping, but Four and Tris were so living in the moment for them that neither heard anything but the sounds of the other's breathing as they came up for air finally.

Tris Prior, was an engaged woman now to a man she loved.

Tris woke up the next morning feeling tired, achy and sore. The memory of last few nights flooded her being with Four and them making love to one another, with one another. She went hot all over, the events of last night a scorching and all too vivid remembrance.

She had wanted Four to take her and she had expected the kind of forthright hunger he'd shown, because that was how she felt, as though nothing in this earth mattered as much as making love with him. They were in love, engaged now and soon to be married. She felt him stirring behind her, and smiled when he kissed her bare shoulders.

"Good morning," Four said lightly into her ear. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine, and caused her to smile.

"Well look who's finally woken up," Tris said.

"I apologize but that was the best...making love I have ever had." As he rolled her over so that she was on top of him. What followed was without time, without definition, without words. He was with her, so completely with her that she no longer knew him from her. He touched her and moved with her so that it felt as if they were part of the air, the earth, the sky. Beautiful, Tris thought.

She gave into the warmth, the touch, the exquisite pleasure. It was thrilling being so close, so healing, too. The energy was intense, the heat be held like this, touching like this, loved like this.

Loved.

She felt naked for a moment, and stiffened. But Four caressed her breast and drew her head down and kissed her. "Don't stop moving," he whispered, lips brushing hers. "You'll like this, I promise."

She wasn't sure and she felt a little awkward but he clasped her hips and shifted her a little and suddenly it all made sense. The heat was back, the tension building. The self-consciousness receded, the strangeness disappeared. She was his again. He was hers. They were together, neither was distinct, and as she moved against him light flashed against her closed eyes. Hot liquid sun, hot summer sun, red hot, so hot and he held her tighter, moved her faster. Tris didn't think she could stand it, the tension growing, her muscles clenching, but he couldn't let her escape.

"Four," she choked, the heat so great, her skin so hot, beads of moisture forming everywhere.

He rose up to meet her, driving hard, fierce, and she couldn't contain it any longer, couldn't control it and with a cry she felt launched into the sun. Waves of light and heat rolled through her, waves of light and heat and pleasure until she shuddered from head to toe.

"I can't hold on much longer," he said, voice hoarse, muscles knotted hard.

"Then don't-" she whispered.

He quickly lifted her off him, drew her down to his side. Groaning, he held her as he came on her stomach.

Tris waited a moment before gently touching his face. "You didn't have to pull out."

He leaned on his elbow and looked down at her, his expression gentle, rueful. He pushed back a damp lock of her hair from her forehead and kissed her warm brow. "Yes I did. I really wanted to be in you, but it wouldn't be fair."

She stared at him, into his eyes. His dark lashes were so thick they cast shadows on his face. "You've changed your mind about marrying me?"

He pulled her back on top of him, slid a hand up to the length of her back. "Not at all sweetheart, call me selfish but I wouldn't mind having you all to myself for a little while before our kids start coming. So you can live a little."

His lips were creating havoc on her skin. His hands were tracing the shape of her spine. Her body was stirring to life again. How could he still make her feel so much? Want so much?

"Live a little?" she gasped as he drew a nipple in his mouth. The warm wet feel of his mouth, the pointed flick of his tongue was driving her crazy, making her need and want and ache. Her breast ached. Between her legs ached. She was dying to feel him inside of her again.

"Live," he said, his breath fanning her wet breast. "Experiment. Do all the things you've always dreamed of doing. With me."

"I think...I think..." she said, voice breathy, faint, as he flipped her over onto her back and parted her knees with his own.

He smooth the hair back from her face and trailed his hand from her breasts to her belly and back to her breast again, his touch light, tantalizing, maddening. "Yes?"

"I think I'm..." she exhaled as he entered her again, his body so hard, his tension barely leashed. "...doing them."

And it was, she thought, as he filled her body, and filled her heart, the most beautiful experience she'd ever known. The reality of making love with Four was far better than anything in her wildest imagination.

Later that morning, Four was in the shower while Tris was getting dressed. She was just about done when she saw her bracelet on the bedside table. She walked over to it and felt of it, where before it had felt like it was a part of her, now it just felt cold to her. Not that Robert was cold to her, just the bracelet now.

Four came out of the shower, wearing only a towel, he was smiling as he saw Tris standing there. His smile dropped when he saw what she was focused on exactly. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her jump slightly.

"You alright?" Four asked.

"Yes, sorry about this," Tris said as she placed the bracelet back down on the table.

"Tris," Four said as he turned her to face him. "He was someone who was very important to you. A lost love, but someone who will always be important to you."

"I shouldn't still be wearing this, not around you. Not now, it doesn't seem fair to you," Tris said.

"Tris, you took it off last night when we made love. He's not a ghost between us. He helped make the woman who made me fall in love with and for that I'll always be grateful for," Four said.

"I just realized this morning, when I was holding it how wrong I was to have your ring on my finger and his bracelet still on me," Tris said.

"Tris, I don't mind that you wear his bracelet, as long as my ring is on your finger. I'm not going to be upset about it if you want to wear it. It's your decision and one I respect," Four said.

"You're so good to me," Tris said as he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. They spent the next few days, enjoying the sights of Venice, they did some shopping while they were there and also making love to one another, with Tris making good use of that black silk negliee she had packed which, when Four had seen it had made his jaw drop and he had taken her to bed immediately.

***PAGEBREAK****

Before long they were going back home, Tris was anxious to see how her mother was doing. She had spoken to her daily over the phone with Natalie telling Tris she was feeling so much better lately. She was now staying at a house, courtesy of Four buying it for her. Tris wanted to see her immediately, so Four drove them over as soon as he could.

"Mom," Tris said as she went to her mother, who stood up and hugged her daughter.

"Tris, oh it's so good to see you," Natalie said as she looked into her daughter's face.

"You look so good," Tris said.

"So do you, you are absolutely glowing Tris," Natalie said as she said with a knowing look. "And I bet this fine gentleman coming up behind you is the reason." Tris turned to see Four walking up to her, and placing his hand on her lower back.

"Hello Mrs. Prior," Four said.

"Natalie, Four. Call me Natalie," she said as she then looked down at her daughter's left hand. "Or better yet, you can call me Mom." Natalie said as she looked at Tris who nodded with happy tears and the two women hugged again while Four watched them, finally Natalie pulled him in for a big hug.

"Thank you, Four. You've made my daughter so happy, and I couldn't ask for a better husband for my little girl," Natalie said.

"Thank you, for such a special gift, Natalie," Four said as he nodded at Tris.

"We have such big plans to start making," Natalie said.

"Mom, slow down," Tris said.

"When is the date?" Natalie asked.

"We haven't set a definite date, but soon," Tris said as she smiled at Four who winked at her.

"So we have a dress to get, a cake, invitations, a venue, and a church to look into," Natalie said.

"Mom," Tris said laughing, it made her feel so good to see her old mother like this.

"What? I have one daughter and she only gets her first wedding once," Natalie said.

"And her last wedding," Four said as he gave Tris' waist a slight squeeze.

"Exactly, Four," Natalie said. "Oh, Tris let's have an engagement party at the lodge, you can announce it to all of our friends and family there. We can have it next weekend."

"Mom, I don't know," Tris said as she looked at Four who just smiled.

"Tris, do whatever you wish," Four said.

"Then let's do it, just don't go overboard mother," Tris said.

"When have I ever done that?" Natalie asked.

"Vacations, graduations, holidays..." Tris said as her mother just stopped and rolled her eyes at her.

"Well looks like we have a party to get ready for in a few days," Four said as he pulled Tris into his arms.

"I hope you're ready for all this," Tris said.

"I'm a patient man," Four said as Tris raised her eyebrows at him, causing him to laugh. "Okay, a semi-patient man, but if it means I'll get to call you my wife soon, I'm ready for anything."

"I love you Four Eaton," Tris said.

"And I love you back, Ms. soon to be Tris Eaton," Four said as he kissed her lips as they then went into the living roo to help start planning for the engagement party.

*****PAGEBREAK****

They had to postpone their engagement announcement as Natalie had a small setback, Tris had asked Four to wait a few weeks until she was feeling better, he had immediately told her, "Tris, she's my family too, I want her well just like you do to be there with us when we tell our families and friends."

So here they were finally, with the lodge was fully decorated with a masquerade theme. All of their immediate friends and family had been invited. The lodge was packed and the champagne was flowing smoothly. There was dancing and great food and conversation going all around.

"You nervous?" Four asked.

"Not at all," Tris answered as they stood to the side watching the party proceeded around them. "It's your last chance to back out of the announcement."

"I'm not going anywhere," Four said as he drew her up against him, placing his hands on the small of her back. "All my dreams are starting to come true, after I found out my chance of happiness was within my grasp, and who it was with, I ran to it, grasped it and have no plans of ever letting it go."

"Then you're a very wise man," Tris said as she saw his head lower. Four took her mouth in an explosion of silencing heat, his head blocking out the light of the party, his hands moving on her body. He stopped only to pull her out of the huge room to a side hallway, where he took her into the library, where he closed the door and pressed her back into it.

He braced his hands on either side of her and drove her head back with the force of his mouth, his kiss like a fiery brand of ownership. He unleashed a hunger that was primitive in its intensity, sending a burst of scorching heat shooting through her veins.

"Somebody might-" Tris gasped as he released her reddened lips.

"If I don't have you now," Four said thickly, "I'll die."

His hands wrenched down the straps of her sleeveless dress and she glanced down, shocked to see her own aroused breasts, helplessly shy of him and yet unbearably aroused by his impatience. With a groan, he lifted her and suckled at an erect nipple and her hands clenched fiercely into his shoulders, an involuntary moan of excitement torn from her. Her head fell back as his tormenting mouth bit at her sensitive flesh with a knowing eroticism that drove her our of her mind with excitement.

She was boneless in his grasp, a wanton creature drunk on sensation. A lean hand skimmed beneath the flimsy silken fabric of her gown, following the upward curve of a slender thigh and lingering there with devastating effect.

"You drive me crazy," Four groaned, sinking to his knees to slowly tug down the scrap of lace that was all that divided him from her. "You always have since I met you."

He buried his mouth into her core, and she started sliding down the wall until he gripped her thighs. "Four, we can't...ohhhh yesssss," she gasped out.

He didn't listen and a split second later she stopped thinking altogether, thrown into a vortex of extraordinary excitement by what he was doing. She gasped his name, speared her fingers wildly into his tousled hair and surrendered absolutely to the pleasure, losing all track of time.

When Four drew level with her again, she was inflamed to fever pitch, not a bone or a muscle in her body obedient to even the most confused command. He wound her arms around him and took her swollen mouth in a savage admission of need, he quickly unzipped and pushed down his trousers, and then he lifted her, wrapping her thighs round his narrow waist and entered her in one compelling thrust.

Stilling, he shuddered against her, fighting for control. "It's never been like this for me... _never!_ " he rasped.

Bracing her spine against the library's door, he began to move again, fast and slow, smooth and rough until she was possessed by the primal rhythm and the explosive, uncontrollable hunger. As she reached an intolerable peak of excitement, she sank her teeth into his shoulder and was flung over the edge of quivering, whimpering fulfillment at the same time as he was.

His breathing pattern roughly audible, Four dealt her a shattered glance and slowly lowered her limp body to the floor again, glittering blue eyes still pinned to her. He dropped a kiss on her brow and began rearranging her dress with hands that were uncharacteristically clumsy.

"We'd better get out of here before we have a search party looking for us," Four said as they left the library and started back to the ballroom, where he took her into his arms and started dancing with her. "Like guilty teenagers," Four whispered close to her ear. "I've never done anything like that in my life before."

"Me either, but I really enjoyed it," Tris said as he chuckled low in her ear as they continued to sway to the music. "I love you Four."

"I love you as well, Ms. soon to be my wife," Four said as they continued to dance. He danced with her several times, only really giving her up to dance with Christina once and Natalie once. An hour later, Natalie walked over to Four and Tris, taking Tris' hands in hers.

"Are you ready my darling?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, yes we're ready," Tris said as she took Four's hand in hers, and together they followed Natalie, she signaled to the DJ to bring over the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I might have your attention please," Natalie said as the room became quiet finally.

"First of all on behalf of Tris and I, we would both like to thank you all for coming here tonight. Tonight is a night for celebration for many reasons, on my behalf, as many of you know I've had a lot of health difficulties, but thankfully I've gotten a clean build of health finally," Natalie said as the room erupted in applause. Four wiped a tear from Tris' cheek at her mother's words.

"This last few months have been a joy for me, because my daughter found someone who puts her first. He came into her life and I for one am very thankful, I'm thankful because very recently Four proposed to my daughter, and she said Yes!" Natalie said as the room once again let out yells and applause of delight at her news again.

"So if you will all join me in a toast, to Four and Tris, and hopefully to my future grandchildren!" Natalie said as laughs were let out and everyone raised their glasses, behind Natalie, Tris' cheeks were rosy with a blush at her mother's words. Four just brought her closer to his side as people started to come up to them and give their congratulations and joy over their impending marriage. Four and Tris were making their way around the room to meet everyone when a new voice started to speak.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Nita said as people turned their heads towards the sound of her voice, she was standing holding the microphone.

"And yes, congratulations on your engagement dear, and as far as your Mother's desire for grandchildren with Four, well consider that desire completed," Nita said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Nita what are you talking about?" Natalie asked as Four and Tris walked behind her.

"It means your daughter will be a mother, only it will be a step-mother to mine and Four's little one," Nita said with an evil smile on her face.

"There's no way," Tris said in denial.

"No? Then look at the ultrasound picture," Nita said as she handed the piece of paper to Tris, who looked at it. It had Nita's name on it and everything, everything including what looked like to be a baby. Tris' eyes filled with tears as she realized that this must be from the nightmare from the country club where Nita had drugged Four.

"I can't believe this," Tris said as she dropped the paper and turned and took off running out of the room.

"Tris!" Four said as he turned to take off after her, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Wait a minute Daddy, we have things to discuss. Like do you want a boy or a girl?" Nita said as Four gave her a look of disgust and pulled his arm from her to go after Tris.

"Well, I would have a drink of champagne but in my condition, I can't," Nita said as she smiled at the retreating forms of Four and Tris.

* * *

 _ **(A/N-I know just don't kill me, all will be explained very soon.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. Also thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav this. Appreciate it so much.)**_

* * *

Tris ran out of the lodge to the deck where she could think. They had been so happy moments ago, and now Nita was expecting Four's baby. Tris knew in her head that Four had been forced by Nita, but it still hurt her heart so much to think about Nita having his baby. She stood there watching the stillness of the forest around them with her hands on her shoulders.

"Tris," Four said as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, hating how she flinched underneath his touch. "Tris, this doesn't change anything between us, I love you, I'm in love with you."

"She's having your baby, she's going to have a part of you with her all of our lives," Tris said as he turned her around to look at him.

"I don't know one hundred percent sure that she is pregnant, and we don't even know if it's my baby, but Tris, even if it is, I'm committed to you, to our family. If it is my child, then I will love it and try my best to get custody of it," Four said. He had let the thoughts enter his brain as he had ran after the direction Tris had fled.

"She's not supposed to have your baby, I am," Tris said in a whisper.

Four put his hands on the sides of her face. "You know I willingly did not sleep with her. You and I will have our own children one day, do not doubt that. But Tris, I have to know if it is mine, are we going to be okay?"

"Yes. I know you didn't cheat on me or anything close to that. She took advantage of you, she did this to you, to us," Tris said as Four took her into his arms.

"I am so sorry my sweetheart, I can only imagine the pain this is making you relive," Four said as he put his hand on the back of her head, keeping her close to him. "But be safe in the knowledge that you are the one who holds my heart, you are the one I want to spend my life with and have children with. And I intend to do everything in my power to make them all come true." They continued to stand there, hugging one another, knowing that the other was there for each other.

The sound of footsteps came at them fast, causing Four and Tris to pull apart.

"Now there is the proud papa, don't you want to feel my swollen belly?" Nita asked as she walked up to Four.

"You're not going to get away with this, Nita," Four said as he stood in front of Tris as if to shield her. "If this is my child, and I say IF, then you will be in jail for raping me. And I'll make sure you don't get this child back."

"You would take our sweet little baby from me?" Nita asked.

"In a heartbeat," Four answered. "You're so jealous of Tris having my love you can't see straight."

"Come now, Four," The smirk widened to a malicious grin on Nita's face as she moved about, tossing her mane of hair, not a trace of contrition as she faced Tris. "Tris had to find out about us sooner or later. I'm sure given time she'll come to understand. The ruse is over, Four's been messing around with me for months."

"That's a lie!" Four roared. "I never could stand you, I never wanted anything to do with you, Nita. Tris is the woman I'm in love with. Tris is the woman I'm going to spend my life with, she's the only woman I dream about when I close my eyes."

"You don't have to keep lying to her, Four. She's stable enough to know the truth, you set up the little love shack at the hotel, you had her walk in our room, which I found a little on the kinky side of you, to find us just finishing making love to one another. Why I bet that is where our precious little baby was conceived. Not the most ideal but still."

"You drugged me! You took advantage of me for whatever you sick plan was. I promise you, that come tomorrow morning I'll have you on charges of drugging someone and raping them," Four said.

"Nita you have done enough! Get out of here!" Natalie said as she walked up to the woman.

Nita started to walk away, but as she did she fired off one more shot. "Just so you know, if you're lucky enough to be pregnant with Four's baby too right now, then our babies will grow up as half siblings, won't that be fun?"

Natalie got Nita away leaving Tris and Four alone again. Tris walked away to stand by herself.

"Tris," Four walked up to Tris, and placed his hands on her shoulders, hating that she flinched when he touches her. "I love you, please don't doubt that. You know I never wanted anything with Nita, she always disgusted me with the way she tried to get me. I should have been more on alert with her, if I had then maybe she wouldn't be-" Four stopped talking as he hated to even say the words he knew would hurt the woman he loved.

"Maybe she wouldn't be carrying your child right now," Tris finished for him.

Four let out a soft sigh as he thought of the everything that had happened to them, to try to keep them apart, and now this. He would love his flesh and blood, it was not the child's fault who the mother was. And he knew that if Tris and him moved forward and were married, then this child, if his, could not ask for a better mother than Tris. But that was only if she stayed in his life. He knew this was a lot to take in for anyone.

He took her shoulders and pulled her around to face him, he took his hands and placed them on each side of her face. "You'll have my child one day, Tris. But I want to ask you now, are we going to be okay?"

"It just hurts so much, Four," Tris said as tears came out of her eyes, the tears she had kept at bay for so long until now. "I wanted your children to be mine, and mine alone. If that is selfish then so be, but my head realizes that that child did nothing to cause all this."

"So?" Four asked.

"So, we're going to be okay," Tris said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you're still going to marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, I still plan on marrying you," she said as he pulled her into his arms. So thankful for this woman.

The evening ended as the guests were left with no choice to but to leave, Four and Tris' party which had started off so perfect was now destroyed. Four left after reassuring Tris of his love once again.

Tris went to bed that night, well she laid in the bed, she cried her eyes out until she couldn't anymore. She knew Four wasn't to blame for this, she put the blame where it needed to be, on Nita. Nita was going to pay for this one day, and Tris was determined to make sure she did.

****PAGEBREAK****

Over the next few days, Four spoke with his lawyers and they all stated he had a strong case against Nita. He had his doctor's statement which included his drug screen which showed that Four had something in his system that day, but Nita was adamant that she had done nothing to him, well nothing he didn't want her to do.

Four's lawyers' demanded a paternity tests and all they could do right now was wait for the results. Meanwhile, Four could sense Tris pulling away from him. He felt so helpless right now, this should have been a happy time in their lives, her picking out a wedding dress, a venue, them picking out a wedding cake , where they would go on their honeymoon, everything! But for the last few days, she has been very withdrawn from him.

"Tris, I know something is wrong," Four said as he pulled into her driveway and shut off the car.

"Besides the fact that some other woman going to have your baby? No, everything is perfect," Tris said as she covered her mouth as she started to cry. He pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"Tris, I told you. I promise you'll have my baby one day," Four said as he took her chin in his hand. "Come away with me, and I'll get to work on that very promise to you."

"I need to go in and check on my mother," Tris pulled away from him and got out of the car and headed inside. Four knew it was wise right now, not to follow her.

"Damnit!" he shouted as he hit the steering wheel with both of his hands. The only woman he had ever loved was pulling so far from him, he didn't know how he was ever going to get her back. He had no choice but to leave right now, but he was not going to give up on her, on them.

****PAGEBREAK*****

It was the longest two minutes of her life. Sitting in the bathroom, staring at a piece of paper. She was strangely calm as she awaited her fate, and the pink cross slowly appearing was not even a surprise, more a confirmation of what she already knew.

"We'll be all right," Tris said as instinctively her hand moved to her stomach, massaging the tiny scrap of life that so clearly was meant to be. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she wondered how she could still look the same when so much had changed. She was going to be a mother and Four was going to be a father, again.

Tris was having Four's baby as well.

******PAGEBREAK*****

Oh, what was she going to do now?

"Tris?" Natalie said as she walked into the bathroom. Tris was still in a state of shock from finding out she was pregnant, that she didn't move and that was when her mother see the white stick in her hand. "Tris, is that-?

"Yes, it is," Tris said as she placed it down on the counter.

"Oh, darling, this is wonderful!" Natalie said as she started to hug her daughter but stopped upon seeing the tears on Tris' cheeks. "Darling, what's wrong?" Then it dawned on her what was wrong. "Tris, this baby is a blessing, keep your faith in Four. This mess with Nita will work itself out, trust me."

"It all started off so perfect, now it's being destroyed," Tris said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Tris, you're not thinking of getting rid of the baby are you?" Natalie asked.

"No! No, I would never do that," Tris said.

"When will you tell him?" Natalie asked as she led Tris into her room to a lay down on the bed.

"I'm not going to," Tris said thickly. "How can I, Mom?" she asked. "After going through all this right now with Nita, the last thing he needs right now is for me to say 'Guess who else is pregnant?'. Can you imagine the horror on his face at the news?"

"Tris, you're not thinking clearly. This news would mean so much to Four, he loves you more than anything," Natalie said.

"I'm just so confused right now," Tris said.

"So," Natalie murmured. "What will you do?"

"I don't know yet," Tris made an effort to control herself, pulling herself up into a sitting position and wrapping her arms around her bent knees. "I just can't think yet, I want to tell him, but he doesn't need this news right now."

"Tris, you're getting married, having a baby is normal process," Natalie said.

"Not with this situation," Tris said.

"Tris, you have to tell Four, he deserves to know about the baby," Natalie said gently.

"If Nita's baby is Four's, do you honestly think he's going to be thrilled to hear about my baby?" Tris asked. Her baby would be nothing, not after his first.

"Tris, you're doing him a disservice. He'll be thrilled beyond measures," Natalie said. "I know Four, he is going to treasure this baby, for so many reasons. For starters, it's his baby but more importantly it's because this baby is yours, Tris."

"I think I need to get away for a few days, just to have time to think things through," Tris said.

"But what are you going to tell him?" Natalie asked.

"I'll tell him that I need some time to think," Tris said vaguely.

"Tris, please reconsider this," Natalie said. "That man is so in love with you, don't rob him of this special time with you, with your child, Tris." When her daughter said nothing, Natalie knew she had to continue to talk with Tris about Four and their baby.

"Tris, do you love him?" Natalie asked as Tris nodded. "And do you doubt that he's in love with you?"

"No," Tris answered. She knew he loved her, but this, this was something else.

"Then don't let anything hold you back," Natalie said as she hugged her daughter. There was a knock on Tris' door. Natalie went to go see who it was and came back to tell her Four was here.

"What are you going to do, Tris?" Natalie asked as Tris stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to do what I do best, wing it," Tris said as she collected herself then headed downstairs to face Four.

"Oh, Tris, please tell him," Natalie as she feared her daughter might just do the opposite and not tell Four about the baby.

Tris walked down the stairs, a bundle of nerves and it felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She stopped in the hallway as she neared the living room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she imagined her life, her life with Four and their sweet little baby. She could see their futures, him holding their baby's arms and hands as he practiced walking with their baby towards her. Four holding their baby, coming home from work and their little one running to the door to greet him home. She smiled at all the images that was going through her mind.

She opened her eyes and was about to walk in to speak with him, when she saw he was on the phone with someone, his back was to her, so he didn't know she was there yet.

"Yes, make sure all that is wrapped up," Four was saying on the phone. "because as soon as the paternity test establishes I'm not the father, Tris and I are going to start our lives together, alone. Yes, I'm very much looking forward to spending some alone time with her, we haven't had that much time alone and I don't intend anyone coming in between us."

"Why yes, one day Tris and I will have our own family, but not right now. In a few years yes, but not now," Four said as he continued his conversation.

Tris backed out of the room quietly, she placed a hand over her mouth as she took in everything she had just heard. Four didn't want their baby, not now anyways. He wanted to wait before they started a family. It was like living a nightmare, all her dreams were just crushed. But to be fair, he had no idea that she had been listening. But no matter what, her baby came before anyone, and always would. She had only found out about the baby, but already she was very protective of it.

If Four wasn't ready for to be a father to their child, then she had to let him go. But how was she going to be able to do that? How could she just turn away the love of her life? But this was her baby that she had to consider first. She had to put him or her for that matter, first. With that last thought, she knew what she had to do. She steeled herself as she walked back in, Four turned upon hearing her come in.

"Tris," Four said as he walked up to her. He stopped as he saw the look on her face, something was bothering her, very badly from the looks of it. "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk," Tris said as she motioned for him to have a seat. Four looked at her body language, and his senses were telling him that whatever was about to be said would not be good.

"Tris, whatever you're about to say, please remember how much I love you, more than anything," Four said.

"Four, after everything that has happened, I think it would be best if we took some time apart," Tris said.

"Tris, why? What has brought this on?" Four asked. "Is it about Nita? Tris, we can get through this, as long as we are together." He couldn't believe her words, he knew something had been bothering her, knew she was beginning to pull away from him, but he didn't see this coming like this.

"Four, I can't do this anymore. I've tried to hold it together, but I just don't think we are needed in each other's lives right now," Tris said as she tried to hold it together. She couldn't believe how she had to let Four go again, doing it before had hurt her so much, but this was so much worse since now she was robing Four of knowing about the baby now.

"But Tris, _I do need you in my life_. Now and for the rest of my life, I can't imagine my life without you in it," Four said. He was desperate now, she was just going to try to walk right out of his life for good.

"Four," Tris began, and she pulled on every inch of strength she had to finish this sentence. "While you may need me in your life right now, I don't want you in my life now." She barely got out, she pulled her engagement ring off her finger and took his hand and placed it in his open palm.

"Tris, please don't do this. If you need me to stay away for awhile, then I'll do it, but please don't push me away now," Four said as he took her hands in his, he hoped she would reconsider her decision. He couldn't loose her, how could he live without her in his life? It would be a half life at best. If that.

"Four, we're just in very different places right now," Tris said. "You have this whole situation with Nita's baby and I just want to focus back on my life. My mother is just now having a good run with her health and I want to be here as much as possible and not have things distract me."

"Things? As in me? As in us?" Four asked.

"There's no us anymore," Tris said with a huge lump in her throat. It hurt but it had to be done.

"Tris, I'm in love with you. And I know you're in love with me," Four said as he felt his world stop turning. "Why are you doing this, really doing this?"

"I want my life back. I want to decide on my future," Tris said as she had chosen to pick her baby, their baby over Four.

"What are you talking about? I've never tried to take any decision from you, it was your decision on us becoming close, it was you who chose for us to make love to one another, it was you who chose to fall in love and agree to marry me, Tris," Four reminded her.

"And I'm choosing to end this between us," Tris said as tears were in her eyes, there was no holding them at bay now.

"Tris, please don't rush into this," Four said. "I'm begging you to not destroy our chance of happiness."

"Don't you see? Now that I'm out of your life, you can enjoy your future with your child," Tris said.

"Nita's baby? Tris, we don't know if it's mine to begin with, but if it is then I'm going to be in it's life," Four said. "You swore to me that you would stand with me no matter what, no matter if the baby was mine."

"I spoke too soon, there has been too much damage to us to ever fix us again," Tris said, trying to say what she could to make him angry enough to end this.

"Tris, I know it feels like we have been stuck in reverse for some time, but if I loose you, I know I'll never be able to replace the hole in my heart that you'll leave," Four said. "Tris, let me try to fix you, fix us."

"We can't be fixed, so don't even try anymore," Tris said as she stood up to leave, Four stood up as well and grabbed her by the arms and kissed her fast and hard. He poured every emotion in his body into this kiss, in one last attempt to save their relationship. She was breathless as it ended, he pressed his forehead into hers as he looked down into her eyes.

"I love you, Tris. And I'm not giving up on us, nothing that life or fate can throw at us, will ever make me give up on you," Four said as he saw her turn her head from him, her eyes were full of tears. "I'm going to go now, for your sake. But know that there is nothing that will make me stop being in love with you. Nothing." And with that he left her house, he got into his car and drove off, but she knew he would be back.

Tris' knees gave out on her and she fell to the floor, her cries started out lite but intensified to a degree so much, that Natalie came in and pulled Tris into her arms. She knew then what her daughter had done, she had sent Four away. She hadn't told him about their baby.

"Oh, Tris, why?" Natalie asked as she tried to sooth her emotional daughter.

"He doesn't want children, not now Mother," Tris said in between sobs.

"Tris, that man wants a family with you, why are you hurting him and yourself so much?" Natalie asked, as she took her daughter's face in the palms of her hands.

"I heard him, Mother, he's not ready for kids now and my baby has to come before him, before us," Tris said as she moved to stand in front of the window.

"Tris, he's not going to just give up. You might be able to keep him at bay for awhile, but when you start showing, he's going to know," Natalie said. She watched her daughter turn around with a determined look on her face.

"He'll never know, Mother," Tris said. "Four can never know about the baby, I'm going to make sure of that."


	11. Chapter 11

**_(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, and also to those who read, review, follow, fa_ _v this story. I hope you enjoy)_**

* * *

Four slammed the phone down on another private investigator, who had come up with nothing since Tris has disappeared a month ago. He had waited a few days before he had tried to talk to Tris again, Natalie had told him that Tris was not there, and there was something about the way she said it, that said to him that she was no longer living there. When Four had asked Natalie where Tris was, she had told him that she couldn't tell him, he could also tell that she wanted to tell him, but her loyalty was to her daughter.

So that very day he had hired a private investigator to locate Tris, but it was as if she had disappeared from the earth. Four felt so helpless, he knew Tris loved him but something had changed her thought process. The woman he loved more than life was out there, hurting and he couldn't fix things between them if she wouldn't meet him halfway. There wasn't a day, no a minute that went by that he didn't think about her, wondering where she was, was she safe and he was driving himself crazy in the process.

A knock on his door brought his thoughts to the present. "Come in."

Lucas Sanders, one of his oldest friends, stuck his head around the door. "Got a minute for an old mate?"

Four waved him in. "Hey, Sanders. What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for the present time and thought I would see what you were up to," Lucas said. They shook hands and Lucas looked around Four's office. "Not bad, Eaton. Not bad at all. So, how's business?"

Four indicated that Lucas take a seat. "Can't complain."

"I hear you've been busy. Burning the midnight oil, huh?" Lucas said.

"You might say that," Four said as his thoughts, as usual drifted to Tris.

"Go on, spill your guts, Eaton. I know something's bothering you." Lucas said. The two men had been friends for years and could tell by the looks of the other if something was wrong with them.

Making a split-second decision, Four leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. "I met someone a few months back, and now she has up and disappeared on me."

He hated seeing the pity in Lucas' eyes. "That's a tough one. Want to go out and get plastered?"

Four shook his head, amazed that he felt like laughing; he hadn't done that in weeks now. "Wish it was that simple."

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Well first it was her boss who helped break us up, then it was the asshole's daughter who really came between us. She made it look like I had willingly slept with her, and then she shows up weeks later, pregnant," Robin said.

"When you say 'willingly slept with her', you mean?" Luke asked.

"She drugged me, I have no recollection of sleeping with her, but she is pregnant. The baby is due next year," Four said as he had gotten the confirmation from the doctor that Nita was in fact pregnant.

"But you don't know if it's yours, do you?" Lucas asked.

"No," Four answered.

"But why would she do that to you?" Lucas asked.

"Because she didn't want Tris to have me," Four said.

"So this Tris, ups and leaves you just like that?" Lucas asked.

"Something happened, something made her change her mind for some reason," Four said.

"I'm sorry mate, that's a tough one," Lucas said.

"Anyway, enough about me. What are you doing here? Anything to do with a woman?" Four asked.

"No, I'm here for business only," Lucas said as Four rolled his eyes at him. "I actually saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I met her in Vancouver. Ah she was lovely, the greyish eyes, the fairest skin, her blonde hair that was past her shoulders. But those eyes, they were so sad. Phew, she was beautiful. Her name was Tris."

Four quelled the urge to beat his friend into a pulp. Surely the woman he'd just described couldn't be his Tris, could it? Lucas could have just outlined any number of women in the world. But why Vancouver?

Lucas continued, oblivious to his thoughts. "Pity she had a bun in the oven. I could have really gone for a looked like that." Lucas' grin faded as Four jumped to his feet.

"Where in Vancouver did you meet her?" Four asked as he grabbed Lucas' shirt in his fists.

Lucas told him where he had met this woman then asked, "Now what's the matter with you? I've never seen you get upset over me talking about some babe I met," Lucas said.

"That babe happens to be my fiancee, and she had a lot of explaining to do," Four said as he grabbed his things and headed out of the office, slamming the door on his friend's gaping mouth. Four had already called his pilot and told him to have his jet ready, immediately. He was going to find Tris, and from the news that Lucas shared, not a minute too soon. Tris was pregnant? Why wouldn't she have told him such precious news with him?

****PAGEBREAK****

Tris was just finishing packing, she was due to leave in a few hours. She didn't know where she was going to but she just felt the need to keep moving. The bell hop had just taken her last bag, or so she thought when she heard her hotel door open behind her.

"Did you get all my bags?" Tris asked as she turned around to face the bell hop, or so she thought. Four was standing there, looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to say while she pulled her jacket around her, trying to hide her swollen belly from him.

"Hello, Tris. I hear you've got some new for me." He said.

She'd envisaged this scene several times in her dreams, a happy reunion where Four would sweep her into his arms, caress her belly and swear his undying and eternal love. Then, like now, she'd woken up. And the reality hurt more than she could possibly know.

She lashed out, all the weeks of pent up pain spilling over. Putting a hand on her stomach, she looked him straight in the eye. "What makes you think it's yours?"

He moved to stand before her. "Quit lying to me. I want the truth and I want it now, Tris."

Every tense line of his body radiated anger. She'd never seen him this upset, her lies had fueled his fury; would he seek vengeance by taking away the one thing that mattered? Her teeth gnawed to her bottom lip; she wanted to fall into his arms, to tell him the truth, to let him soothe her pain. But there was too much at stake, and even the welcome contact of his grip and the familiarity of his steely gaze couldn't shake her conviction.

"Please Tris, I need to know, I'm going insane here." He thrust his hands in his pockets, drawing her attention to areas of of his body she would rather have forgotten.

He looked irresistible, prime candidate for heartthrob of the year. And if the way her body was reacting was any indication he wouldn't just win first prize, he would scoop the pool. Jacketless, the white business shirt molded his chest as if it had been poured on, and she knew the multitude of sins it hid beneath; hard, rippling pecs, and firm abs, good enough to eat. She salivated at the thought, wondering how she could think of sex at a time like this. This man had the power to snatch the one thing that had become her reason for living-her precious baby.

"How did you find me?" Tris asked.

"You're a hard woman to track down, but I think you met my friend Lucas," Four said as he saw the look of recollection on her face.

"Why couldn't you stay away?" Tris asked.

"How can you ask that? Gods, Tris! I'm in love with you, every part of you. Even the parts of you that drive me insane the way you just up and run out on me," Four said. "How could you not tell me about our baby, Tris? Didn't I have a right to know?"

"You didn't want children, not with me," Tris said.

"When did I ever say I didn't want children with you?" Four asked.

"You came to my house and were talking to someone on the phone. You told him how you wanted us to spend alone time together, that you wanted to wait before we had children," Tris said as she recalled his words that day.

"That's the day you ended things with us," Four said as he too thought about his words. "Tris, I want children with you, I'm thrilled out of my mind that we're having a baby."

"Then why did you tell that person that?" Tris asked as she realized his words all made sense now. She had been so foolish to believe that Four wouldn't want to have children with her now.

"Because I thought it might be better for us to wait a little while, before we started a family. But Tris, that was before I found out about the baby, I'm truly thankful that we're going to have a baby together," Four said. "I can't wait to see this life that we created together in my, no your arms." he moved his hand out and started to place it on her belly, she smiled as she grabbed his hand and placed it there for him, his palm moved about as it searched for a sign of the baby. Finally he found the small bump on her lower abdomen, he smiled as he moved his hand ever so lightly over her bump.

"I love you, Tris. Please don't run from me again, cause if you do, just take my heart with you," Four said as Tris started to cry and he gently pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Four," Tris said. "I didn't run to hurt you, I was just so confused with everything that had happened and then learning about our baby..."

"I know, it's alright, just promise me no more running from me," Four said as Tris moved back to look up at him.

"I promise, no more running from you," Tris said.

"Thank god. If something is wrong, talk to me about it," Four said as he moved his hand to his pocket. "Now this is yours, and I'd appreciate it if you never take it off," he said as he took her hand and gently slid her engagement ring back on her finger.

"I'll never take it off, again," Tris said as she smiled and brushed a kiss over his lips, Four starved from her absence in his life, deepened the kiss as he pulled he up against his form. As he started to walk them towards the bed, his phone went off.

"Don't answer that," Tris said.

"One second, then I'm finished with them," Four said as he answered his phone. Tris listened as he gave several one words answers, his face was stoic as he turned to look at her.

"Four? What is it?" Tris asked as she placed her hands on his arms, something now was bothering him.

"It's about Nita's baby," Four answered...

*******PAGEBREAK*****

"What about Nita's baby?" Tris asked as she put a hand on her stomach where her own child lay.

"It's not mine," Four said with a huge relieved smile on his face.

"What? How is it not yours?" Nita asked, relieved, but confused.

"It seems that Nita was lying the whole time, we never slept together," Four said as he went on further to explain. "A doctor finally came forth and spilled his guts along with other things, apparently he is the father of Nita's baby. He impregnated her with his frozen sperm per her father's request."

"But why would they all go to that much trouble?" Tris asked.

"To try to get me interested in Nita instead of you, but they forgot one thing," Four said.

"What's that?" Tris asked.

"The fact that I'm in love with you," Four said with a smile.

"You still love me? After everything I have done to you?" Tris asked. Hope beginning to take a hold of her.

"You want to know your worst crime against me?" Four asked.

"What?" Tris asked, knowing he was about to say that keeping their baby from him would be the number one.

"You stealing my heart," Four said.

"How did you find out about the baby or where I was?" Tris asked.

"A friend of mine ran into you luckily, he told me about this beauty he had met and he described you perfectly. Then he told me about the baby you were carrying," Four said as he looked at her stomach, really looked at it. He could see a little difference but not much. He made a motion with his hand towards her stomach, wanting so much to touch it.

Tris took his hand and placed it where the bump was again, Four was completely fascinated about the baby. He appeared very pleased with the news of her pregnancy, which helped to relieve her fears that he would not want children.

"Did you really think I would never want to have a child with you, Tris?" Four asked.

"I didn't know what to think after hearing your conversation that day," Tris said. "You had told me before you wanted to wait before we had kids, and then hearing it again, I just focused on those words and put my baby first."

"As you should, and it's _our_ baby," Four said as his hand curled to her narrow shoulder. He lowered his head and claimed her mouth with his. As he prized her lips apart with the tip of his tongue and arrow of sizzling heat slivered through her with such piercing, drugging sweetness that she shivered violently in response. She dug her nails into his shoulders. After a few more moments, he pulled away from her to look at her.

"Tris, I have to ask this, but were you ever going to tell me about the baby?" Four asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of your reaction, you were dealing with the Nita mess as well," Tris answered truthfully. "I never thought it out all the way, I guess I would have told you after it was born."

"After? You really would have denied me seeing our baby grow inside you? Seeing the changes in you caused by our child?" Four asked. It still stung that she has actually been considering doing this.

"I know it wasn't right, and I had been planning on telling you that day at my house, but I just couldn't after hearing you," Tris said.

"I understand your reasoning to a certain degree, but please...no more secrets and if something I said is bothering you, please tell me. Let's talk whatever it is out," Four said. "The thought of you out there in the world, carrying my child alone, giving birth in some hospital without me by your side, terrifies me."

"After you left me, I spent several weeks miserable, worrying about what you were doing and who you were with. I had the most dreadful nightmares. I'd wake up in the night sweating, imagining you with another man. Or I'd dream you were in my arms and wake up devastated to be without you...I am not going through that again," Four said.

"What are you saying?" Tris asked.

"I want you to marry me," Four said.

"Four, I am, remember?" Tris asked as she held up her left hand with his ring on her finger.

"No, I want you to marry me, tonight," Four said.

"What? We can't get married tonight," Tris said.

"Of course we can, I can pull enough strings to get us married. This is where we new life was forged," Four said. "I see no reason why we shouldn't get married here."

"But Four, my mother, our friends and family all expect a great big wedding," Tris reminded him.

"I'll give you that, I'll give you all that after we're married here. I don't want to spend another moment not being your husband," Four said. He could see the thrill in her eyes at his words and knew she wanted to do this with him.

"You know I almost got married once before and when that didn't work out, I thought I would never want to take that chance again," Tris said as she then took Four's hand in hers. "But I'm not willing to wait another day to be your wife then. Let's do it."

"Yeah?" Four said as Tris nodded and he wrapped her in his arms as he kissed her lips.

****PAGEBREAK*****

That night as the sun was setting in the background, they were married in a small church in Vancouver, the church was only lit up by candles as they said their vows to one another.

"Well assuming this child is a boy, its about to be its father's best man," Four said as he held Tris' hands as they stood in front of the priest.

"Tris, we have come full circle and I am so grateful to you. I pledge myself to you, Tris. To be your husband and to love you for the rest of your life. You're my heart." Four said as it was then Tris' turn.

"Well, its amazing that our love has carried us this far. We see the best in each other, not caring what the rest of the world sees. I just want you to know that I love you and that no matter what happens, I love you. And I'm more than willing to spend the rest of my life with you." Tris said.

The priest asked for rings and Four pulled them out of his hand as they placed their rings on one another as he pronounced that they were man and wife. Four pulled Tris in for their first kiss as man and wife. He then moved his hand to the back of her head as he whispered into her ear. "Congratulations, Mom."

 ** _The End._**


End file.
